


About being a Manager

by CakeKatzi



Series: About being a Manager [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeKatzi/pseuds/CakeKatzi
Summary: Yachi Hitoka never wanted to be a manager ever again. She had quitted being the manager for the Basketball Club in her third year of Junior High at Teikō. Then things happen and she was dragged to be a manager of Karasuno High School Volleyball Team.Yachi don't has a single clue about volleyball, but somehow all of them want her to be the manager.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yachi Hitoka & Teikou Basketball Club
Series: About being a Manager [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986790
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes  
> 2\. Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi as same as Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi

Shimizu Kiyoko was a beautiful third year at Karasuno High School. Her shoulder-length hair was black and looked like silk. Her big eyes were behind glasses and she had a mole on her chin which made her even prettier.

Her female classmates had talked about how the third year manager of the boys Volleyball Club was asking around for her. Hitoka didn’t expect that Shimizu-senpai even knew she existed. Her shy personality made her mostly invisible to the students in her year. So why should a third year knew her?

Now she was standing in front of her. Hitoka saw the other student’s around them staring at Shimizu-senpai and probably her too. Some were whispering while others looked confused in their direction. She didn’t liked the attention. It reminded her of her Junior High years.

“So why don’t we try a trial membership?” Shimizu-senpai asked suddenly.

Hitoka panicked. She hadn’t listened to her.

“Huh? Sure!” Hitoka said, not sure to what she actually agreed.

Shimizu-senpai’s grey eyes lit up. She grabbed Hitoka on her arm and squeezed it slightly.

“Really? Thank you! Then I will come by again after school.”

Shimizu-senpai was happily running away. Hitoka still wasn’t sure what she had done.

“Did you actually agree to it?” Takahashi Honoka, a classmate asked her as soon as Shimizu-senpai was away.

“Huh?”

Hitoka looked at Takahashi-san with big questioning eyes.

“I mean the volleyball team was well known in the past. Now they have fallen to the ground. My sister said, nobody wants to be the manager for their team anymore. She said some of the boys were scary.”

Hitoka’s eyes widened. Had she just agreed to be a manager?!

“W-What do you mean? Scary?”

“The captain should always shout at them. One boy is expelled! Another always takes off his shirt! And then there is this man who is in high school for five years and that he is a leader of a gang!”

Hitoka wanted to run away. Why did she attend Karasuno again?

…

After school Shimizu-senpai fetched her, before she had the chance to run away.

“You will see. I’m sure you will like them! But they can be a bit overwhelming at first. I’m so glad I found someone who wants to try at least.” Shimizu-senpai explained with a smile on her face.

Hitoka didn’t knew what to say. She was never good at meeting new people. Hitoka didn’t liked the attention she was given as soon as people asked her questions and came closer than necessary. She certainly didn’t want to meet violent people. Maybe they will stab her.

What was Shimizu-senpai doing by these aggressive guys?

Maybe she was acting all innocent!

Hitoka didn’t know what was worse. If it was the Basketball Club or the Volleyball Team full of ruthless guys.

“So you have found someone!”

A boy with orange hair screamed as soon as Shimizu-senpai asked for a moment and stepped in the gym. Hitoka trembled and took a step behind. There were so many people there. Why was she here again?

“Um, she’s joining the club on a trial basis as a new manager.” Shimizu-senpai said.

“I-I’m Yachi Hitoka!”

She quitted in her last year in Junior High and since then, Hitoka avoided gyms as much as she could. Especially the Basketball Club. In High School she hasn’t joined any club. Her mother thought if she didn’t want to join a sports club, she could join a one who has nothing to do with it. But there wasn’t a club which interested her as much as basketball. She wasn’t a big fan of anime’s or manga’s. She wasn’t green-fingered. Quite the opposite actually. She has never played any instrument in her life and her voice sounded like a dying cat.

Hitoka wanted to focus on her study.

Now she was standing in front of the boys Volleyball Club and questioning herself why she was always so easily distracted and why fate hated her so much.

“Seriously? That’s awesome!” a boy with silver hair said.

“That’s awesome, Shimizu-senpai!”

“So you’re a first year?” a tall man asked her.

He had long, brown hair in a bun. Hitoka recognised him as the man her classmates were whispering about.

“I-Im in class 1-5, sir!”

“Asahi, back up a bit!”

Hitoka looked to the side, only to see two boy’s staring at her. One had spiked up dark hair with one blond streak. The other had his hair shaved. She flinched again.

“Thank goodness. Now there will be a manager next year too.” the man with the bun stated.

Hitoka wanted to say that it was a misunderstanding. That she didn’t want to join, but Shimizu-senpai was faster.

“Sh-She hasn’t joined yet. I asked her suddenly today and before work with the membership committee, so she is dropping in to say hi today.”

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Hitoka stated.

“Same!”

The boys bowed before her. Hitoka winced again.

“Could you not surround her until she’s more comfortable?”

The boys looked dumbfounded at Shimizu-senpai.

…

“S-Sorry for the intrusion.” Hitoka said as she closed the gym doors.

People overwhelmed her quickly. Maybe she hasn’t changed since Junior High. She still was this shy, nearly invisible girl who nobody recognized. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

“What’s the matter?”

Hitoka startled and turned around only to see a man with bleached hair and pierced ears.

Hitoka ran away as quickly as she could.

…

At home she sat at her desk in her bedroom. She tried to do her homework, but she couldn’t focus. Her thoughts were on the volleyball team. This team was overwhelming. She didn’t saw much of them, but she saw how happy they were to have a second manager.

Her eyes always went to the drawers under her bed. In one of these there would be a basketball inside and a box. In the box would be four notebook’s in it. Three book’s for each year full with data and one with information about basketball she learned from her senpai back then. And there would be a picture with the first string from each year inside.

She hadn’t a clue about volleyball. Basketball was everything to her.

She didn’t know what to do.

She put her homework beside her, took a notebook and went to the office her mother had at home. She would finish the homework later. Her mother would come home late. So she can’t scold her for not doing her homework first.

She stretched her arms before she looked up the rules about volleyball and every information she could find. She researched about the team and every information she could find.

Her senpai in Junior High taught her how to find the right information and how important it could be to know about a team. The more the School is known the easier you can find information about them. Hitoka wrote all the info down. She found a few interesting facts about Karasuno.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hitoka was exhausted. She stayed up till she heard her mother coming home. Hitoka barely managed to get in her room. Then she had to finish her homework. She was careful not to make any noises.

“How was it?” Takahashi-san asked, grinning at her.

“I bet it was horrible!” Takahashi’s friend Murakami Hibiko laughed.

“I-I haven’t seen much of them. I-I only dropped by to say hello.”

“You can’t say that they didn’t terrified her! You are the biggest scaredy cat that I have met!”

The truth was, Hitoka was terrified, but not because the boys were violent or anything like this. Hitoka saw how happy they were only because she might join. She flinched a lot, because she was standing in the middle of attention. An attention she wasn’t used to anymore. All the boys were so energetic it exhausted her.

“Do you know how to play volleyball?”

“No but-”

“You don’t know but you might join? How can you be much of a help, then?” Murakami-san asked.

“Actually I-”

“Takahashi-chan! Murakami-chan! Look what I found yesterday, while I was shopping!” a classmate called.

“Where have you found it?” Murakami asked as soon as the two girls were standing by Kimura Aya.

...

Hitoka looked outside the window. It rained.

_Volleyball, huh? But Takahashi-san and Murakami-san are right. I know nothing about it. How much of a help would I be?_

“Yachi-san!” someone called loudly by the door.

It was the orange haired boy from yesterday. Beside him stood a stoic looking boy with black hair.

“Pardon us.”

They were coming directly to her.

_What should she do? What do they want? Club activities are after school!_

_Did they introduce themselves to me yet?_

She couldn’t remember and she panicked.

“I’m Hinata Shōyō from Class 1! This is Kageyama.” the shorter one introduced.

“Hey.”

“H-Hello.” greeted Hitoka back.

“Yachi-san, do you like studying?”

Hitoka looked a little dumbfounded and confused. Who liked studying? She learned because she has nothing else to do.

“I don’t hate it.”

“Could you teach me this English?”

Hinata was holding his book right in front of her face. Then he turned to Kageyama.

“You should ask her, too, Kageyama!”

“Please teach us.” Kageyama then said.

“If we fail any tests next month, we won’t be able to go to the Tokyo away games, so we have been having the tall guy with glasses Tsukishima help us… But lately, he’s getting irritated because Kageyama and I are so stupid.” Hinata explained.

“I’m not scared of him.” Kageyama stated, even if it was the opposite.

“But it’d be better for us if someone teaches us nicely!” Hinata shouted.

This kind of reminded her of a story in her Junior High with the Basketball Club. Kise-senpai and Aomine-senpai were the same as the boys in front of her. The only difference was, Kise-senpai and Aomine-senpai normally had at least decent grades. But back then they had to rewrite one test to pass or the coach said, they couldn’t play as starters in the next game. Midorima-senpai had teached them although he had given up claiming that he could teach a bunch of gorillas better than them. Momoi-senpai wanted to help however Aomine-senpai rejected her. He declared she was as stupid as them.

This happened in Hitoka’s first year.

“I-If I’m good enough…”

“Really?!” Hinata excitedly asked.

Hitoka nodded.

“But I wonder if I’ll be able to teach in a nicer way than the tall guy with glasses.” she wondered.

“You definitely don't have to worry about that.” Hinata claimed while both boys shook their heads aggressively and with a look on their face as if they had gone to war.

Both boys sat down at her table.

“Wow! I see! Wow!” Hinata exclaimed, while looking at her notes and copied them.

Hitoka rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Your notebook’s really easy to look at, Yachi-san. You're great at drawing, too” Hinata praised.

“My mom works at a design firm so she’s always been picky about things like that.”

Not to mention Momoi-senpai said it would be easier to understand stats if she would draw it and pictures are easier to visualizing.

“Oh, if you leave a space here, it’ll be easier to fill in later.”

Hitoka took a pen.

“Also if you limit the numbers of colors you use, it won’t get confusing.”

Taking notes, drawing a stat, filling the water bottles... these things meant everything to her in Junior High.

“And... I’m sorry! I was writing all over your notebook!” She apologized as soon as she realized what she was doing.

But Hinata didn’t seem to mind it that much.

“Oh, I see… You're amazing!” he praised her instead.

…

“So, Hinata-kun…”

“Just Hinata’s fine.” the boy interrupted.

“Do you not like studying, Hinata?”

It was a silly question. She knew it, but she wanted to find out a little bit about Hinata and the volleyball team.

His face said everything.

“I hate it. Sitting for a long time like this sucks!”

“So you’re trying really hard so you can go to Tokyo?”

Hinata’s face lit up. Hitoka was impressed how fast he could go from depressed to pure happiness.

“Yeah we are gonna have practice matches with all the strong schools from Tokyo!”

Hinata goes on about a school named Nakoma and about their setter, their captain and someone who picks up the receives. Sometimes Kageyama would say something, but Kageyama was more focused on copying the notes.

Hitoka didn’t understand every word Hinata was saying. He made it even harder with his explanations.

“There's the Great King from Aoba Johsai, Ushiwaka, who’s known as the undefeated champion, and Date Tech has the Iron Wall who’s 190 cm tall!”

“Oh, Hinata are you a manager, too?” Hitoka asked, curious.

“Why?”

“Oh… I thought only tall people played volleyball and the club was full of tall guys.”

Hinata’s face fell apart.

“I may be short, but I’m a regular!”

_Oh my goodness! I can’t believe I judged someone by their appearance!_

She should have known better! Maybe he was like Kuroko-senpai, but his presence is too bright. More like the sun itself, then a shadow.

“I’m sorry!” Hitoka cried out and bowed down.

“It’s okay! I’m used to it! Even if I’m not big, I can fly!”

And as strange as it sounded, Hitoka believed him.

“Hinata, don’t you need to copy this down?” Kageyama suddenly asked.

“Oh, yeah.”

Hinata sat down once again.

“Everyone’s so big and they look strong, but when we are in a match, I feel like I’m taking those people on. It’s exciting, it’s nerve-racking.”

Hitoka wasn’t sure if Hinata was still talking to her or if he had gone in his own little world.

“Amazing. That makes you a Little Giant, Hinata.”

She didn’t understand what she had said, but Hinata jumped up.

“You know who the Little Giant is?”

“Uh… Ah… Don’t you call Japanese players that when they are fighting with much bigger foreign players in sport?” Hitoka stammered.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’m gonna be the Little Giant.” he declared.

“Hey, Little Giant who’s not gonna make it to Tokyo, hurry up and copy this.”

“Huh?!”

…

“Will you help us study again?” Hinata asked when they finished.

“Sure. Help you guys helps me remember the materials, too.”

And it was fun talking to the two and seeing the two bickering.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Yachi-san!”

He shooked her hands so much that her body was shaking as much.

“See you in the club!” Hinata yelled as a goodbye.

Hitoka felt even more exhausted as if she stood in the sun too long.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought you didn’t want to join?” Takahashi asked when Hitoka returned to class.  
“I-I never said I w-wouldn’t. I j-just help the boys.”  
“I mean I can understand, Yachi-san.” Murakami chuckled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Athletic boys, Honoka-chan! I mean I would rather join the Basketball Club or the Soccer Club. Less scary and delinquent people.”  
“If we had a swim club, you would definitely join them!” Takahashi teased.  
Murakami only giggled. Hitoka didn’t say anything. These girls would twist her words.  
...  
After school Hitoka slowly looked into the gym.  
“Yachi-san!” Hinata yelled.  
Of course he was the first one to notice her. Hinata popped up in front of her.  
“This afternoon’s English quiz… Some parts you taught me were on there and I got a third on them right!”  
Both of them jumped for joy. Hitoka noticed how high Hinata could jump.  
“That’s amazing, Hinata-kun!” Hitoka squealed.  
“Hinata’s fine!” he screamed back and Hitoka corrected herself.

“So you’ll be observing today. You don’t have to be nervous.” Shimizu-senpai explained to her.  
“Wight!”  
Wight? She could slap herself. Hard.  
“Oh, but be careful of stray shots…”  
“Right.”  
Hitoka looked around. She couldn’t believe that she actually stood in this gym. Did she want to join? But right now she couldn't ran away.  
“Hey you okay?”  
Hitoka looked behind her only to find the bleached haired man from yesterday. She shrieked.  
“Um… I’m actually the coach…”  
I have judged someone by appearance again!  
“I’m so sorry!”  
She bowed.

The training was loud. They screamed, but clearly had fun. It was amazing how they spiked, served or recieved. A ball was coming to her, but Hinata saved her.  
“You okay?” Shimizu-senpai asked.  
“Y-Yes. This is my first time seeing volleyball outside of PE class so close. It’s amazing.”  
“I think our team’s offense is among the strongest of the prefecture.”  
Shimizu-senpai looked proud to the team. Hitoka saw Tanaka Ryūnosuke and Nishinoya Yū gawking at them or rather at Shimizu-senpai only to be screamed at by the coach Ukai Keishin.  
“Karasuno was actually strong enough to go to nationals before.”  
“But in the last few years, they have been called “the fallen giant” or “the flightless bird”. I know.” Hitoka finished.  
“Huh? How?”  
“I-I have researched and found a few articles.”  
Both girls watched the boys playing.  
“This time, we’re going to stand on the national stage.”  
Hitoka heard how much Shimizu-senpai believed it. It was different from before. In Teikō nobody would have said “this time”. Going to nationals wasn’t a question. It was set in stone.  
“Amazing. Totally unlike Junior High.” Hitoka mumbled under her breath.  
“Did you say something?”  
“Huh? Oh… no.”  
Hitoka didn’t wanted Shimizu-senpai to know what happened back then. She didn’t wanted herself to think about it anymore. She had cutted the ties for good. They don’t even miss her. If so, Akashi-senpai would have searched for her and he would have found Hitoka.

At the end of training, Takeda-sensei announced a training match against Ouginishi on the next day. The team was excited and she heard Hinata asking himself, if they were strong.  
Again it reminded her of Junior High. Volleyball and Basketball may be different sports, but she guessed some things are the same.  
…  
“Oh, Hitoka-chan, are you done changing? I’ll walk you, so hold on a second. I’m going to change, too.”  
“No, it’s okay. I can walk by myself!”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Shimizu-senpai walked off to change.  
“What's wrong, sensei? Why the serious face?”  
Hitoka heard Coach Ukai through the window asking.  
“Oh, well… Apparently the bus we were supposed to take for the away games in Tokyo was booked by another club, so it doesn't look like we will get it. It looks like it’s gonna cost us a lot more than expected, so I was trying to figure out what to do.”  
“Ah, I’ll try to talk to a few more alumni. I’m sure this problem will come up in the future again.”  
“I apologize. I’ll try reaching out as well.”  
“Yachi-san! Yachi-san are you gonna be our manager?”  
Suddenly Hinata stood before her. Popping up as usual.  
“Uh, um…”  
“You will, right?”  
“Hey, first-year girl, hey!”  
Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai appeared behind Hinata and her.  
“We hope that you will join the Karasuno High School volleyball team.” Nishinoya-senpai said serious.  
“When you’re around, Kiyoko-san talks a lot.” Tanaka-senpai explained.  
They were hit on the head from Daichi-senpai who was behind them like he knew both wanted to say something stupid. Sugawara-senpai was standing next to him.  
“What kind of invitation is that, you idiots?!” Daichi-senpai asked both of them angry.  
“Sorry these guys are so stupid.” Sugawara-senpai apologized.  
“No, not at all.”  
Hitoka shook her head. She didn’t wanted her senpai’s in trouble because of her.  
“Um… I’m flattered. Since I started High School nobody really wanted to do anything with me. Even with Takahashi and Murakami, we are nothing you can call friends. Actually they can be quite mean. I was a manager in Junior High but for the basketball club. When Shimizu-senpai worked hard to recruit me, someone she didn’t know, someone who has no experience or knowledge of volleyball, I was flattered. I thought and felt as if at least I could try it. These last days I saw how much all of you worked and how proud Shimizu-senpai was.”  
She saw Nishinoya and Tanaka sobbing. Probably because of the comment, that Shimizu-senpai was proud of them. Shimizu-senpai was the kind of girl who doesn't speak often, but when she says something, everyone listens.  
“So you will join, right?” Hinata asked, now a little nervous.  
“No, i don’t think so. I have tried. I searched about the rules of volleyball and every little detail so I could help as best as I could. Volleyball and basketball are two different sports. It’s hard to learn about it. Because of this I don’t think I-”  
“I totally get how you feel.” Tanaka-senpai interrupted her.  
“Even if Kiyoko-san said, ‘I’m going to steal money from you, so follow me.’ I’d still follow her!”  
“I don’t think this is what Yachi-san wanted to say.” Sugawara-senpai claimed, looking annoyed.  
“You will have the whole year to learn about volleyball. You were only two days with us. You are still a first year.” Daichi-senpai pointed out.  
“I know, but being a manager of a sports club means to help you guys. It’s not about being helped. A manager will fill up your bottles, make stats and help with injuries to support all of you.”  
“That’s right but that doesn’t mean you have to do everything alone. Kiyoko-san sure will help you. At least be here until tomorrow. Then you will see a match. The whole team will help you learn about volleyball. Maybe Hinata and Kageyama can explain it as an exchange that you help them study.”  
“I don't think this will help much.”  
Hitoka remembered Hinata's description about the last game against Aoba Johsai. She still didn’t knew what the difference between swish and whoosh was.  
“At least be here until tomorrow after the match.”  
“Okay.” Hitoka gave in.  
“Yes! Noya we can still boast about how we have two managers!” Tanaka yelled.  
“Yes!”  
…  
“Hitoka. I’ve got to go to one more meeting so I’m going to be home late.” Hitoka’s mother said as Hitoka was making the dishes.  
“Okay, see you later, Mom.”  
“Make sure you clean up over there.”  
“Okay.”  
Her mother pulled a piece of paper out of her school bag. Hitoka recognised it as the flyer Shimizu-senpai had given her, when she recruited her.  
“Hm, what’s this?”  
“Oh, um… I was invited to be a manager for the boys volleyball team.”  
“Volleyball? Wasn’t it basketball last year?”  
“Yeah.”  
The door rings. It was probably the coworker of her mother.  
“Didn’t Karasuno’s volleyball team make it to the nationals before? It’s a strong school, right? Like Teikō with basketball?” Hitoka’s mom asked when both walked to the door.  
“Yes. Apparently they are getting strong again.” Hitoka explained as she opened the door.  
“The taxi’s here.” the coworker said.  
“Do you even know anything about volleyball?” her mom asked, ignoring her partner.  
“Well, I plan on learning more about it.”  
“That’s fine and all but joining passionate people when you aren’t going to give it your all is the rudest thing you could do. You joined the basketball club at Teikō, because you loved the sport since your father went to a game with you. You have given all you could until it broke you. Don’t pretend as if you didn’t cry, when all your senpais left and split up because of a fight or whatever happened back then.”  
Even if her mother wasn’t home much, she could read her daughter like an open book. She had seen how much she adored the basketball club back then and she had seen falling down, when the Generation of Miracles, as they were called, and her senpai graduated. Last year was too much for her, so Hitoka quitted.  
“I’m counting on you to make breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Ah, right.” Hitoka said, looking down.  
The words her mother said were still on her mind.  
She has loved basketball. Still does. But just because she adored one sport doesn’t mean she couldn’t learn to worship another.


	4. Chapter 4

Hitoka looked at the paper with the club application. She hasn’t written anything on it. Not even her name. She was standing in the girls changing room with Shimizu-senpai.

_But joining passionate people when you aren’t giving your best is the rudest thing you could do._

Could she give her best? Is she willing to? Is she ready for another team? Another sport? Ready to cry and laugh with this team?

“Is something troubling you?” Shimizu-senpai asked.

Hitoka flinched. She was in her own world.

“By the way, I did play sports, but I had no prior experience with volleyball or being a manager. I don’t think everyone has to like something before giving it a try. I don’t think you need an unwavering will or lofty motive just to get started. Sometimes things that you start on a whim end up becoming very important to you, too. To get started I think you just need a little bit of curiosity.”

Hitoka didn’t knew if Shimizu-senpai had heard what she said yesterday or if the third year just knew intuitively what was on her mind. Either way she was glad and grateful for the words Shimizu-senpai just spoke.

…

“Ouginishi will arrive in four and a half hours.” Shimizu-senpai spoke as she with Hitoka in tow entered the gym.

“Right!” the team voiced back.

“All right, Hitoka-chan. Would you line up some chairs around the court there? Let’s see… Eight of them.”

“Uh, hai!”

With Shimizu-senpai she took two chairs.

“If they are heavy, one at a time is fine.”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Want some help?” Hinata asked.

“No, it’s fine. Do your own thing.”

“Okay!”

Hinata slapped himself in the face.

“I’m not gonna lose today!” he explained, more serious than Hitoka had ever seen him with his study.

But this wasn’t very hard to achieve. The more volleyball was involved, the better. Same with Kageyama. To be honest, Hitoka was sure Hinata and Kageyama shared one brain cell.

“Why are you so nervous?” Hitoka questioned.

“Huh? How do you know?”

Hinata stared at her with big eyes. His cheeks are still red.

“I told you I was a manager before. I have seen this gesture before. Most of the time they are doing it in the middle of a game, when they need to focus more. So, why are you nervous?” Hitoka explained while she put the chairs on their place.

“I want to get stronger and win! Last time, when we played against Aoba Johsai I smashed the ball in Kageyama’s back head! What if it happens again?”

“But right now you aren’t up against Aoba Johsai. It is a practice match.”

“But I want to win! It doesn’t matter if it’s just practise. I want to get stronger!”

“What’s so great about winning?” Hitoka angrily asked.

Hinata looked at her confused and a little bit like she was crazy.

“It means you got stronger! Hey, Kageyama? Is there a reason you don’t want to lose?”

“Ha? How would I know? Is there a reason you want to eat when you're hungry?”

“Right, hmm…”

So this is on the same level as hunger? This one brain cell they shared was only here for volleyball.

“Being strong isn’t great if you are too good.” Hitoka mumbled.

She took two chairs and walked to the scoreboard. She felt Hinata’s eyes on her, but Hitoka didn’t bother to look behind.

…

“Thank you for having us!” the Ouginishi volleyball team greeted.

“Gather around!” Daichi-senpai called them.

“Alright!”

“We’re going to line up, too.” Shimizu-senpai said.

Hitoka nodded and was running towards the others.

The other team was bigger than Hitoka. She looked over to Hinata who wasn’t very tall himself, but looked much more confident. Hitoka herself was used to being around giant boys. Murasakibara-senpai himself was at least two heads taller than her. She didn’t wanted to know how tall he’s now.

“Bow!” Daichi-senpai called.

“Let’s play!” both teams screamed.

Both teams were warming up. Hitoka helped with the balls when she saw the boys were changing right in front of her. Hitoka quickly looked away, blushing a little bit. Somehow it felt different in Junior High.

“Sorry, you will have to get used to it.” Shimizu-senpai apologized.

A few minutes later, Hitoka watched as the team was fooling around. It reminded her of something.

“A flock of birds...” She murmured.

“A flock… True they are crows.” Shimizu-senpai giggled behind her.

When Hitoka’s senpai laughed she was even prettier.

“But once the game starts, they actually get along great.”

“Gather around!” Daichi-senpai.

“This is our first match with another team since the Inter-High prelims. You haven’t forgotten your frustration from them, have you?” Coach-Ukai asked.

“Right!”

“All right! Go out here and raise some hell!” Coach Ukai smirked.

The boys formed a circle. Everyone putted their hand in the middle of it.

“Karasuno, fight!” Daichi-senpai yelled.

“Yeah!”

Hitoka watched as they were stepping on the court. All of them were now serious. Now they weren’t just a flock.

Now they were a murder of crows.

Hitoka was sitting with Shimizu-senpai at the scoreboard.

Kageyama-kun was the first to serve. His jump serve never failed to terrify Hitoka. Nobody from Ouginishi has reacted. The ball bounced on the floor.

“Wait did they just score a point?” Hitoka asked bewildered.

“Hitoka-chan, the score.” Shimizu-senpai reminded her.

“Ah, right.”

Hitoka watched them play. Their reflexes were amazing. She saw how Nishinoya-senpai received, Kageyama-kun was setting and Asahi-senpai spiked through a blocker. A shiver went down Hitoka’s spine. She definitely didn’t wanted to be on the other side of the court.

“It looked like their arms would be torn off if they touched the ball.”

She observed Tanaka-senpai as he spiked. Even he had a powerful spike. The team screamed an “all right”.

“Wow that’s so loud.”

Screaming at a match wasn’t unusual. It’s the same at a basketball game. Except that in Junior High these screams out of joy died down and hearing someone shouting a compliment wasn’t there anymore. Not in the Teikō team. Winning was absolute.

She heard the ball bouncing. Hitoka didn’t know why, but it seemed different. Maybe because the ball wasn’t dribbled. Maybe because it meant someone has scored a point.

“Isn’t it, tough? But once their attention is taken away by the two powerhouses, they lose sight of a small crow.”

She saw Hinata running in front and jumping higher than Hitoka expected him to jump.

_I can fly!_

Yes, she saw it.

“If they are one step too late, they can’t catch up to him.” Shimizu-senpai said with her eyes still on the court.

…

Hitoka was standing in front of Hinata, looking overjoyed. Her bad mood earlier was forgotten. The other team was gone and they cleaned up.

“Amazing! That was amazing! I was only watching and yet, I… I.”

She searched for the right word to use.

“Did you feel overwhelmed?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”

“Then be our manager!”

Hitoka was taken aback. Right, there was this little issue.

“Do it Yachi-san! Please be our manager!”

_Joining passionate people when you aren’t going to give it your all is the rudest thing you could do._

Hitoka only smiled, not sure what to say. Once she had let a sport grow too much on her, yet she has seen a team full of best friends and then falling apart, because of the same sport. Sometimes she wonders if it really happened two years ago, when the Generation of Miracles and Momoi-senpai left. It felt like it only was yesterday, when they didn’t even say a “goodbye” to one another on Graduation Day.

“Come on, Yachi-san!”

“Give me a little time, Hinata.”

“This isn’t a no!”

…

Hitoka sat at her desk again. She couldn’t concentrate on her homework. The boys on the team made this decision harder than she thought. This team grew more on her than she would admit to herself.

_Joining passionate people when you aren’t going to give it your all is the rudest thing you could do._

_Seeing Kuroko-senpai cry._

_From here on we are all rivals._

She made her decision. Her heart felt as heavy as lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitoka stood in front of the second classroom for the third years. She didn’t know where her bravery was coming from, but now it was gone. She wanted to turn around and pretending she was never there.

“Hitoka-chan?”

“Eh?!” Hitoka winced.

Fate really hated her.

“Did you need something?”

“I-I just… I…” Hitoka took a deep breath.

“I-I just wanted to say that I don’t won’t join. I’m sorry that I have wasted so much time for you and for the volleyball team.”

Shimizu-senpai took a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile.

“You didn’t waste any time. Nobody was willing to try it. I would have loved to greet you as a part of the team, but I can’t force you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hitoka bowed before her. She felt guilty. The same kind of guilt when she left the basketball team. Like she just let the whole team down. She probably did.

…

It was on the next day. Hinata was running in her direction. He dragged Kageyama, Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun behind him. Even if the other three boys didn’t seem like that they want to be here.

“Is it true, Yachi-san? Please tell me it isn’t! Tell me you join the club!”

“Eh… no. I won’t join.”

“But why, Yachi-san? We could have so much fun!”

Hinata jumped a little bit back and forth. Surprisingly Tsukishima-kun was the one to speak.

“Idiot, if Yachi-san don’t want to join, you can’t just make her.”

“But Yachi-san had fun, right? You had. I’m not dumb!”

“Yes you are.” Tsukishima-kun countered.

“I had fun.” Hitoka confirmed.

“Then why? We all would be happy. We all five could happily study together!”

“What do you mean, “happy”? Yachi-san, Yamaguchi and me would be the one tortured.” Tsukishima snarled.

“Tsukish-” Hinata started angrily.

“I have my reason. I don’t want to talk about it.” Hitoka interrupted.

She didn’t need these two fighting right now. She already felt her classmate’s stare. She could already hear their whispers.

“Come on, Hinata. Class is about to start. If Yachi-san don’t want to, then you can’t drag her.” Yamaguchi-kun reasoned.

He pulled Hinata with him. The whole class was staring at Yachi as the boys went out of her classroom. She blushed and stared down.

…

Truth was, Hinata-kun wasn’t her biggest problem. Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai were much more of trouble.

“Yachi-san, please!”

Both of them kneeled in front of her and begged. The other students pointed to them and laughed behind their hands. Others gave them confused looks or whispered.

“Yachi-san, please, join us!”

“Our goddess is sad because of this!”

Both of them holding on to her ankles. She wanted to disappear. Her face was most likely as red as beet.

“I-I won’t join.”

She was glad when she saw Ennoshita-senpai running down the hall to her rescue.

“What are you doing, you two idiots!”

He grabbed them both on the back of her shirt and pulled them away. Ennoshita-senpai has developed a sixth sense for these knuckleheads in the past few days and he was the only one, apart from the third years, these two ever listened to.

“I’m sorry, Yachi-san.” He would always say.

They seeked her out every day and begged her to join. It wasn’t as creepy as it may sound. Her two senpai’s reminded her more of little children begging her to play with them more rather than going to bed.

…

Hitoka was done for the day. Not only kept Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai pestering her and Hinata continued to pop up behind her randomly, her whole class was teasing her about it. Claiming how the boys were following her like lost puppies and begging her to keep them. Takahashi and Murakami were always making fun of her, claiming these three are head over heels for her.

The last straw was when Tanaka-senpai just threw her over his shoulder and ran with Nishinoya-senpai by his side to the gym. Hitoka screamed, but everybody just looked at them with big eyes or laughed at them.

...

“Tanaka! Nishinoya! What did you think you two were doing?!”

Daichi-senpai stood in front of the two second years with his hands stammed in his hips. Hitoka had never seen him this furious. Sugawara-senpai and Asahi-senpai stood behind him. Sugawara with his hands crossed before him and Asahi-senpai looked uncomfortable.

“You can’t just kidnap a first year! What on earth were you two thinking! Not only this, you two were threatening her in the last days! One reason why nobody wanted to be a manager!”

Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai looked guiltier every second and they visibly shrinked at every word Daichi-senpai shouted.

“I’m sorry for these two idiots, Yachi-san.” Daichi-senpai spoke to her in a normal tone.

“N-Nevermind.”

“We heard from Ennoshita-kun, how these two with Hinata were following you around. We are sorry for the trouble. I will get Hinata too!”

“I-It’s okay. I understand, but it’s really embarrassing for me to see them begging on their knees.”

Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya senpai flinched and Hitoka could see their souls on the floor.

…

“I’m sorry, Yachi-san! I didn’t mean to make you upset!”

Hinata was standing behind her table. Begging her to forgive him.

“Please forgive me! I really wanted you to join us. You would have been great!”

“How would you know?” she asked suddenly.

“You have never seen me as a manager. You've only known me for a few weeks and in these few weeks I haven’t done much.”

“You helped Bakayama and me to learn!”

“I would have done that if you just asked me to. It isn’t the job of the manager to teach you in your academics. As a manager I would only kick you in the ass if you won’t show up at training. Considering that you love volleyball and Kageyama-kun said you are bad, I think Shimizu-senpai don’t need to worry about it.”

“You can be quite mean if you want to be, you know, Yachi-san. I thought you were nice.”

“I learned from the best.”

Hitoka thought about Kuroko-kun, you said what he thought with a straight face, about Kise-kun who can be quite cold-hearted and Aomine-kun who doesn’t care what others thought. Sometimes Momoi-senpai would scold these three for corrupting her sweet little kohai.

“I can’t convince you, right?” Hinata questioned sadly.

“No, you can’t.”

“You will still teach Kageyama and me?”

Hitoka smiled.

“Of course.”

…

On Friday Hitoka looked around ready to find Nishinoya-senpai. Tanaka-senpai or Hinata somewhere and making a scene. The whole day nobody showed up. Only when school was over, Hinata and Kageyama were coming in her direction.

“So tomorrow is alright?”

He was talking about the studying session.

“Yes, just because I’m not part of the team doesn’t mean I won’t help you to go to the away-games. We are friends after all.”

Hinata looked like he was in tears.

“Thank you!”

…

On Saturday Hinata and Kageyama showed up at her door.

“You said your mom is a graphic designer, right?”

Hinata said looking at the posters her mother hung up the wall.

“Yes, she’s actually the boss.”

“How cool!”

…

You are a lifesaver! Yachi-san, thanks for helping us study on a Saturday!”

“Thanks!” Kageyama bowed.

“Sure, let’s do our best on the exam.”

Her mother approached them from behind. She was ready to go to work.

“Oh, thanks for having us.” Hinata thanked her.

“No problem. Was she a good teacher?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna ace the exam for sure now! I think!”

_ You think? _

Hitoka thought.

“Or rather I won’t let Yachi-san’s kindness go to waste!”

Hitoka blushed. Hinata really didn’t thought through what he wanted to say. She heard Kageyama mumbling about kindness and Hitoka couldn't be any prouder because it was a term he just learned.

“I see. Good luck on your exam.”

“Thanks! See you next week, Yachi-san!”

“B-Bye!”

“I’m glad you made friends even if you didn’t joined them.” Hitoka’s mother stated.

Hitoka hasn’t mentioned the pestering three of the boys has done.

“I’m sorry, I’m late! Let’s go!” the business partner of her mother gasped from his running.

“All right. I’m heading to a meeting. I’ll be back late again tonight.”

It wasn’t long after she went back in, that Hinata returned.

“I forgot my textbook!” he explained.

Hitoka went to get the book, got back and returned it to Hinata.

“Thanks, Yachi-san! That was close! I’m glad I realized it!”

But then Hinata went silent. Something was bothering him.

“Ne, Yachi-san… What happened in your Junior High? Why don’t you want to be a manager again? It can’t be only because of the sport.”

Hitoka couldn’t look him in his curious eyes.

“No… If it was only because of the sport, I still could learn the rules, the positions and everything I would need to know.”

“Then why?”

She gave Hinata a sad smile.

“Before I moved here, I lived in Tokyo and enrolled in Teikō, I wanted nothing more than to be the manager for the basketball team. A sport my father loved and introduced me to. My senpai was kind and she knew how to analyze. She taught me everything. At first I was thrilled, but then everything went downhill. Teikō is a school with a high-leveled basketball club with three strings. Only the best will be in the first. It happened that in the year above me were five prodigies, who all were in the first string. In my second year the first string team was so powerful, they didn’t even train anymore and the coach couldn’t handle them anymore. They won every match they ever played without putting much effort in it. They were referred as Generation of Miracles. They began to play against themself. Who could score the most points during a match? Their opponent mostly dropped out later.”

“That's awful!”

“At the end of their third year they splitted apart. Everyone went to a different High School and I cutted every connection to them.”

“But Karasuno isn’t like that.” Hinata claimed.

“We aren’t full of geniuses.”

Hitoka laughed a little bit and wiped away the little tear on the side of her eye.

“I know that, idiot. Karasuno is a mess.”

“But then…”

“I see the passion you all have for the sport. I have seen it in my senpais, too. They didn’t quit basketball like me. They are still playing. It’s just... sometimes when I look at Kageyama-kun I see my senpai’s before me. Shimizu-senpai told me what happened with him in his Junior High.”

“But I will always put him in his place if he gets too ahead of himself! Also volleyball is a sport you can’t play alone! There are seven Players on the court needed to not let the ball drop!”

Hitoka looked a few seconds at Hinata. His eyes were shining and he looked excited like every time he talked about volleyball.

“And that’s wonderful, Hinata.”

“So why don’t you join?”

Hinata’s eyes lit up even more.

“Huh?”

“Your Junior High club was different than ours. We have senpai’s to look after us, to scold us and to put us in our place. We aren’t full of miracles. We are hardworking.”

“My senpai’s were hardworking too!” Hitoka protested.

Hinata ignored it.

“The question is… do you want to be a manager again?”

“I…”

_ Did she wanted to be a manager again? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I had to find my inner Tanaka and Nishinoya. I only hope I haven't overdone it and showed them like creepy stalkers XD


	6. Chapter 6

“I… I want to be a manager.” Hitoka finally spoke.

Hinata's face lit up immediately.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! We are telling your mother!”

“H-Huh? Now?”

But Hinata already grabbed her arm and ran with her.

“She went to the station, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Hinata was running so fast, she could barely keep up. Hitoka felt as if she was in a shoujo manga with this position with him dragging her behind. She flushed and broke free from his grip.

“W-Wait…”

She tried to catch a breath. Hitoka always hated running. It was just too exhausting. He looked at her seriously.

“Yachi-san, at this rate you can’t move forward. If you want to do this, you need to tell her.”

Hitoka couldn’t tell if he was talking about telling her mother or her past. Whether she wanted to join the volleyball club or not, this team had grown to her. Even if she was embarrassed every time Tanaka-senpai or Nishinoya-senpai or both showed up and asked her again and again and again to join. She wasn’t angry with them. If she loved this sport as much as them she would have done it too, even if Hitoka wouldn’t be as aggressive as these two.

She saw how the eyes from Shimizu-senpai went sad as she told her about her decision. Shimizu-senpai had hoped to have someone to look after these boys, when she couldn’t do it anymore.

“Yeah... I have to say it. Thanks, Hinata.” Hitoka decided.

She couldn’t live in the past. Maybe the Generation of Miracles split apart. However just because this team felt apart, doesn’t mean that the past will repeat.

This time it was Hitoka’s turn to grab Hinata’s hand and to run.

She stopped before the gates to the trains. Just in time to catch her mother.

“Okaa-san!” Hitoka screamed.

Her mother turned around completely startled.

“Hitoka?!”

She breathed deeply in.

“I want to be a manager again! I’m going to be the volleyball club manager! I will be someone the team can rely on!”

“I-I see… Do your best.”

Hitoka’s mother looked like she didn’t knew what to say. Hitoka wasn’t the kind of girl who fought for what she wanted to do. She hated to meet new people, not since her father died.

Hitoka was once a happy, outgoing child. Her father went with her to basketball matches since Hitoka could stand on her own feet.

In Teikō Momoi-san she often made a sleepover and collected data with her all night with videos they made about other teams. When the Miracles became too powerful, they didn’t need the data anymore. They only needed Momoi and Hitoka for giving out towels, filling up the bottles or managing the training matches. They talked less with Hitoka. They weren’t as warmhearted with her as before. The smiles they wore faded slowly away. Akashi-senpai changed to a heartless ruler with the other Miracles as his knights. As long as they worked and won everything was okay.

Hitoka had cried at night. Her mother, despite Hitoka’s best to cover it up, saw it in her daughter's eyes. Then on top of it all Hitoka’s father passed away because of a drunk driver.

Hitoka turned to Hinata with a smile on her lips. Hinata smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

“All right! Two managers! We are like champions!” Hinata shouted.

Hitoka already thought about how she could help them. She needed something to prove that this time she would join. After what she did, Hitoka felt as if she needed to prove it.. Suddenly she remembered the conversation between coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“Um, I have a favor to ask you and Kageyama-kun.”

“What?”

“I want to make a poster for the volleyball club, so would you let me take a picture of you spiking the ball?”

…

Hitoka positions herself on her knees.

“Okay, here we go.”

“Alright. Here we go, Kageyama.”

“Yeah.”

The spike was on the third attempt perfect.

…

She spent the night in the study of her mother. She was trying her best, however it was harder than Hitoka first thought. In Junior High there was never a problem like that. Teikō was a powerhouse. The school was standing behind them and finding someone to support them was never a question.

Karasuno on the other hand were known as the fallen crows. Finding supporters would be more difficult.

“That won’t do at all.”

“Okaa-san!”

“I wouldn’t even notice it at all.

Hitoka looked away from her mother.

“What do you want to show? Who is your target audience? How will you catch the attention of people walking by?” Her mother questioned.

A memory flashed through her mind. From Hinata when he jumped to spike.

_I can fly!_

Hinata told her about the little giant, a alumni from Karasuno who was a player at the volleyball team and played when Karasuno was in his golden time. He was one of the best players with the ten on his back. The same number as Hinata has now.

Hitoka knew what she wanted to show.

…

Hitoka was standing before the teacher’s room. In her arms she held the posters.

“Takeda-sensei?”

“Yes?”

“Um I overheard that we might not have enough money for the away games… May I talk with you about this?”

“Uh… sure.”

She handed him the posters she had made the afternoon before.

“I have made posters so that alumni’s, old fans or even just nice townsmen see that we need help and maybe they will support us.”

Hitoka explained what she intended to do. Takeda-sensei’s eyes grew wide and a smile spreaded at his lips.

“Thank you, but you didn’t had to do this. We could have managed it.”

“But it’s the job of the manager to help the team as best as you can. This is what it means to be a manager.” Hitoka said.

“Don’t tell me you will join? That’s wonderful! You should go and tell the third years.”

“I intend to. I just wanted to discuss this matter first.”

Hitoka smiled.

…

“Where are you going, Yachi-san?” Takahashi-san asked her.

“I have to go and talk to the third years.”

“What do you have to do with the third years?” Murakami-san looked at her confused.

“I have changed my mind. I want to join the boys volleyball team as a manager.” she stated.

“Eh?!” both shouted in unison.

“To these troublemakers? Why?”

“Why not?” Hitoka questioned.

“These boys are nothing but trouble and they are violent.”

“They aren’t. Actually they are really sweet. Like a family!” Hitoka defended and thought about Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai and how they scolded the rest of the team like parents to their children.

“You do remember the second year boys who literally kidnapped you?” Takahashi reminded her.

“Or that short, orange-haired boy who always stormed in our classroom, screaming about how you should join them. He had a whole list with him about the reasons why you should be a part of the club. However his list was only this long because he repeated the same things over and over again. Did he think we would be this dumb?”

“No, Hinata just really wanted a second manager. Same with the Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai. Shimizu-senpai will retire this year and they don’t have another manager. It is also a reason that these boys love to show off and rub it in other people's faces.”

Both of the girls looked strange at her.

“How do you know? I mean you were only with them a few days.”

“Experience.”

She thought about Kise-senpai who always proudly laid his arms arounds Momoi-senpai and her shoulders.

“I have to get going now.” Hitoka only said and then ran off.

…

She took a deep breath and hold on tigh on the paper in her hand. Maybe Shimizu-senpai was disappointed at her. Maybe she wouldn’t let her join.

“Yacchan?”

“Azumane-senpai!” Hitoka turned around.

“Asahi’s fine. Do you need something?”

Hitoka looked down. Her braveness disappeared. Why was she here again?

“Did you want to talk to Kiyoko-san? Should I call her out?”

“Eh… No… I mean yes! Yes I need to speak to her.”

“Yachi-san?”

Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai went down the hall.

“Is everything alright?” Daichi-senpai asked.

“Y-Yes, actually I need to talk to both of you and Shimizu-senpai.”

“Eh… sure.”

“Let me get Kiyoko-san.” Sugawara spoke and went into the classroom of the second class.

Hitoka didn’t looked them into the eyes. She still clung on the paper.

“Hitoka-chan, what did you want to talk about?” Shimizu-senpai questioned.

“Hinata asked me the reason why I didn’t want to be a manager again.” Hitoka began and she knew she babbled around. However she needed to tell them.

“The reason why I hated the idea was because of the fear that history repeats. In Teikō only the best of the best will be in the first string. It happened that the team was full of players in the same year. No one could control them. They wouldn’t listen to their senpai’s since they weren’t in the first string or to the coach who was the reason why this all happened in the first place. They were called the Generation of Miracles. All of them were prodigies. Slowly they started to get too powerful. No team could compete against them. When they graduated they went to different schools to search out who is the strongest of them. I cried. I saw them as friends, as a family. Then in my third year my father died...”

Hitoka’s eyes watered.

“Yachi-san, no reason to cry. You are now at Karasuno!” Sugawara comforted her.

“I know! Hinata made me realise that just because the Teikō team split apart, doesn’t mean the Karasuno-team will do the same.”

“Of course not! I will make sure this will never happen!” Daichi raised his fist as if he wanted to slam someone.

“So… I wanted to ask… if I could still join as a manager.”

She slightly bowed and showed them her filled application form.

Silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Hitoka felt two arms around her.

“Of course you can, Hitoka-chan!”

Shimizu-senpai sounded like she was crying.

“Kiyoko-san, you don’t need to be sad anymore.”

Sugawara-senpai was rubbing Shimizu-senpai’s back. She cried of happiness. There will be a manager next year. Hitoka looked down on the ground.

“I’m sorry… I-”

“Don’t worry, Yachi-san. Kiyoko’s tears are tears of joy.” Daichi-senpai soothed her.

“I’m glad. Kiyoko-san said she wouldn’t graduate until she found someone to take over.” Asahi-senpai smiled.

Shimizu-senpai blushed slightly.

“I can already hear Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s cry.” Sugawara-senpai stated and looked already exhausted.

Hitoka giggled.

…

“Yachi-san!”

As predicted Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai appeared in front of her. Both on their knees and sniffled through their cries. Both of them hold on to her hands.

“Ryu, our prayers were answered! We have two managers now!”

“We will ace our exams now, Noya!”

Hitoka didn’t knew what to say. The next moment Hinata appeared beside her.

“Yachi-san, I saw the posters yesterday on my way home! They are amazing!”

Hinata looked at her with big, sparkling eyes. Hitoka flushed and ran her hand through the back of her hair.

“Ah… Thank you.”

“Put a shirt on and then your jacket, Tanaka! You too, Hinata!” Daichi-senpai called.

“Hai!”

....

“It’s hot...”

“It’s just for a little while.” Sugawara pacified.

“Come on. You too, Tsukishima! Come here. Line up.”

The boys lined up before Hitoka and Daichi-senpai.

“So, we’ve finished our exams and starting today, Yachi-san will officially be joining us as our manager.”

Shimizu-senpai handed her a black jacket with white lettering that said ‘Karasuno High School Volleyball Club’.

Hitoka looked at this clothing with awe.

“Ready, and…” Daichi-senpai called.

The boys, except Tsukishima, turned around and pointed to the back of their jackets.

“Welcome to the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club!” they all chorused with a big smile plastered in their faces.

Hitoka was touched. Never did she have such a warmhearted welcome. Not even in Teikō. Her eyes watered.

“It’s a pleasure to work with you!”

She bowed.

“All right. The Tokyo away games are coming up. All that’s left are the results of the exams.”

Hinata’s, Kageyama-kun’s, Tanaka-senpai’s and Nishinoya-senpai’s souls left their bodies. Hitoka saw it clearly.

…

Hitoka looked at Hinata’s english exams at shock. The first year boys were standing at the door to her classroom. They all showed her their results. Even Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun. Hitoka didn’t understand why these two were also here. She wasn’t concerned for these two. Tsukishima-kun always had good grades and Yamaguchi-kun at least decent. Or that was what Hinata told her.

“They are right… They are right!” she repeated constantly, holding the corrected paper in her hands.

“You only filled in the answers off by one!”

“Ono-sensei won’t let it slide.” Hinata exclaimed looking like he was about to cry.

“Of course you couldn’t put the answers at the right spot…” Tsukishima-kun snortet.

Hinata chosed to ignore him.

“I failed you, Yachi-san!”

Hitoka catched Kageyama-kun on the neck of his shirt, who was about to run away.

“And you weren’t any better, Kageyama-kun!”

She looked at his modern literature exam. He didn’t passed by only two points.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t let this happen again! First you have to tell Takeda-sensei, coach Ukai and Daichi-senpai about this… and we need to figure out how we get you two to Tokyo.”

“The next years you two will be the death of me!”

Both Kageyama and Hinata shivered. They will never fail Hitoka ever again. She turned to Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun.

“Why are you two here? You have passed.”

“Moral support.” Yamaguchi-kun only said.

“I’m here to enjoy the show. I wasn’t disappointed. I now see that you were a manager before.” Tsukishima grinned.

…

A week later they sat in the bus heading to the training camp. Without Kageyama-kun and Hinata who had to take a supplementary test. The bus stopped at Nekoma High School and were greeted by the volleyball team.

“Is that…” Nishinoya-senpai began.

“Could that be…” Hitoka heard Tanaka.

“The Skytree?!” both shouted.

“No, that's just a transmission tower.” someone from Nekoma, Nobuyuki Kai the vice-captain Shimizu said, explained while one boy, the captain Kuroo Tetsurō Shimizu whispered to her, gave a weird laugh.

Hitoka wanted to slap herself in the face. Not too long ago she lived in Tokyo, too. Right now they are in Nerima not in Minato, where the real Tokyo Skytree is located. She got off the bus right behind Shimizu-senpai.

“Here we are, Tokyo!”

“The scenery is not that different from Miyagi.” Asahi-san stated.

“Well we are in the suburbs.” Sugawara-senpai explained.

Hitoka helped Shimizu-senpai to carry some supplies. Then she heard a roar. A boy with a mohawk haircut. He felt on his knees. Shimizu-senpai shielded her with one arm. Hitoka forgot what weird creatures lived in Tokyo.

“Th… The… There’re two girls now! Now they have got a pretty one and a cute one!” he yelled.

Tanaka-senpai appeared by his side.

“Do you see, Tora? This is what Karasuno’s true ability looks like.”

Then he laughed. Hitoka then knew why Tanaka-senpai begged her to join before the away games. He just wanted to show off. She couldn’t even be angry at him, she was too frightened at the scene in front of her.

“Let’s go.”

“R-Right.”

Shimizu-senpai pulled her away from these two.

…

“We will put our bags in our sleeping room and then we will join the team and help the other manager’s.” Shimizu-senpai explained.

Hitoka nodded. She hoped the other manager’s were nice. In Teikō they didn’t had many training camps. Most teams were too afraid of them.

Shimizu-senpai opened the door. In the room were standing two girls. The black-haired girl tickled a girl with light brown hair tied to the side. Two other girls in blue shirts are on their futons. One with long light brown hair was laughing and the other with reddish hair was eating potato chips.

“Eri-chan, stop it!”

“Um… sorry? We are the manager’s from Karasuno.” Shimizu-senpai said.

“Huh? Ah… I’m Miyanoshita Eri from Ubugawa.” the girl with the pigtails introduced herself.

The girls shook their hands.

“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko and this is Yachi Hitoka.”

“I’m Ōtaki Mako from Shinzen and those two are Suzumeda Kaori and Shirofuku Yukie the manager’s from Fukurōdani.” ō

Ōtaki pointed at them. Suddenly Miyanoshita-san was standing by Hitoka’s side. Hitoka hasn’t said anything. She was too startled to say something.

“Hitoka-chan, right? Can I call you Hitoka-chan? You can call me Eri-chan, too! You are a first year, right? No need to be scared.” she reassured.

Hitoka nodded.

“Eh…? Shimizu-san, you found a first year? Lucky!” Suzumeda-san screeched.

“Like I said, nobody will join until Bokuto finally graduates, but then we can’t train them.” Shirofuku-san only said.

“They are too scared of Bokuto and his ‘moods’.”

Suzumeda-san pouted.

“Mako-chan and Eri-chan, you two are so lucky! You still have one year!”

“Have I seen you before, Hitoka-chan?” Ōtaki-san asked out of the blue.

“I don’t think so…”

“Nevermind. We have to get going. Or else our teams will cause trouble or fighting.” Miyanoshita-san said already tugging on Hitoka.

“Put your chips aside, Yukie! I can’t handle Bokuto alone.”

“You still have Akaashi. He does mostly keep up with him.”

Suzumeda-san snapped her Chips away.

“I wonder how Bokuto will survive his college years without him.”

“He will beg Akaashi to come to his college.” Shirofuku laughed.

Miyanoshita-san has a bubbly personality. It didn’t matter that Hitoka mostly stuttered, she talked as if they were friends for years. She asked many questions about Karasuno and told her many things about Ubugawa. Facts Hitoka should take note of.

…

Daichi-senpai was already standing with Nekoma’s captain, when Hitoka with the other manager’s entered the gym.

“Once we are done with our warm ups, we will regroup and the teams will play each other in rotation.” Nekoma’s captain explained.

“Right.”

“The team who loses their will do a penalty lap of diving drills around the court.”

Hitoka turned to Shimizu-senpai.

“Diving?”

She has never heard of this.

“They are going to act like they are diving to receive a ball. They will slide across the floor on their chests, with their arms stretched out in front of them.”

Hitoka nodded. Maybe it was a penalty, but also training. She looked in the crowd. The boys looked a little bit scary.

…

“As we expected, they are very strong.” Takeda-sensei confirmed after one set.

“Yeah.” Coach Ukai agreed.

They watched as the team made their penalty.

“It’s not that we are not on top. This is just what it means to be a team that competes in the nationals.” Coach Ukai explained further.

They looked to the side only to see one of Ubugawa to make a serve. Their opponent couldn’t receive it.

“Their arms are gonna snap off!” Hitoka said, scared.

“Everyone on that team is a very strong server.” Shimizu-senpai noted.

“Eri-chan mentioned, when we were on the way here that they put all into their serves.”

“Yeah, but I think it’s a bit harsh how to have to do a hundred serves at the end of their practices. Ubugawa High School’s serves are their ultimate attacks.”

Hitoka opened her notebook and wrote it down. This will later help her for the data.

“But once we are able to return that serve…” coach Ukai said.

They saw as Shinzen moved at once and all of them jumped, but only one scored. It was the first time Hitoka saw a move like that. She thought it was scary and she was in awe at the same time.

“That was an amazing combo.”

“I couldn’t tell who would hit the ball.”

“They are indeed the masters of using combos.”

Hitoka wrote it down. They looked over to Nekoma.

“And then we have our destined rivals.” Takeda-sensei spoke.

They saw the libero, Hitoka was proud she knew the position, receiving.

“Those are some excellent receives, as usual.” coach Ukai commented.

“The school that’s known to pick up the ball, connect, and wait for the perfect chance to counterattack; Nekoma High School.” Takeda-sensei said.

“And...”

They looked to the other side of this court.

“Akaashi!” a boy with white-black spiked hair shouted.

“Just like Ushiwaka, he’s one of the top five aces heading to nationals.” Takeda-sensei explained.

The boy spiked down the ball through the block.

“Damn it, Kenma! Don’t run away!” Nekomata Yasufumi, Nekoma’s coach yelled.

The ball bounced off the ground and flew in Tsukishima’s direction, who could thanks to Yamaguchi, who yelled his nickname, he managed to protect himself.

“But my arms are gonna break off...” the boy protested, not looking at his way.

Hitoka couldn’t agree more. Some spikes or serves looked just too terrified.

“No they won’t!”

Takeda-sensei smiled.

“We are very thankful…”

“All right! I’m so awesome! Hey, hey, hey!” the boy cheered.

Hitoka remembers a boy with blond hair, who would always swoon around her after he just dunked.

_I’m awesome, right? Right, Hitokacchi? Say I’m awesome! Please! Please!_

“A school whose powerhouse is lead by a powerful ace to compete in nationals; Fukurōdani Academy. To be able to take on such amazing teams...” Takeda-sensei finished.

“Yeah.” coach Ukai agreed.

“However this is no time to be scared of how strong our opponents are. We have to be on the same level as these guys.”

Hitoka wrote down her notes on each team. She hoped Kageyama-kun and Hinata would soon be here. They were the most excited about it. Next time she will make sure they will study in every single second they have free.

…

When the boys had to do another round of penalty, Hitoka overheard three boys talking. Two from Shinzen and one from Fukurōdani.

“How many times have they lost already?”

“They are not exactly weak, just sorta… mediocre.”

“Who are the first-years that Nekoma had such a hard time with? Maybe Nekoma was exaggerating.”

_No, they weren’t!_

Hitoka made a face. She hated it when people talked bad behind their backs.

“Hitoka-chan, calm down. There, there. It’s okay. If what Tanaka said was true, it shouldn’t be much longer…”

At this moment the doors were pulled open by a woman with short blond hair.

“Hey they are still at it. We totally made it. Not bad at all.” she said.

Hitoka saw Nishinoya’s face lit up.

“Nee-san!”

“Wait, that's your sister?” Asahi-senpai asked.

“No she’s Ryu’s sister.”

“Now that you mention it, they do look alike.” Sugawara-senpai stated.

“Glad they made it in one peace.” Tanaka-senpai mumbled and Hitoka almost couldn’t understand him.

Hitoka smiled.

Kageyama-kun and Hinata were standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as these two were on the court they won their first set since they played. Shinzen couldn’t keep up with their freaky quick attack from Kageyama and Hinata. Hitoka and Shimizu-senpai handed them their bottles and towels.

“Seriously who the hell are they? That shrimpy middle blocker and setter from Karasuno?” Hitoka heard the captain from Shinzen asking.

“They were completely toying with you.” Ubugawa’s Captain teased.

“Shut up! Take a look at their quick attack up close! You wouldn’t know what the heck is going on!” Shinzen’s captain complained.

“Man, this year looks like it’s gonna be interesting.” Fukurōdani’s captain said excited.

Hitoka grinned and was proud. Never underestimate Karasuno.

....

The girls changed into their pyjamas. Even if Hitoka hadn't played with the boys, she was still exhausted.

“Finally the day is over! Ogano wouldn’t stop complaining!” Ōtaki-san groaned and fished her pyjamas out of her bag.

“When does Ogano not complain? Every Training Camp we are holding, he’s the first one to complain. How do you put up with him?” Eri-chan asked.

“Seriously? Sometimes I questioned myself why I wanted to be their manager.” Ōtaki-san asked.

“Why did you join? I mean Gōra-kun isn’t exactly someone who looks like a puppy.” Suzumeda-san asked Eri-chan.

She let herself fall on the futon.

“He is a big softie! When I joined he was so terrified when he looked at my way.! In my first year Toshimi-kun was my classmate. I often saw him and others from the parallel classes running around to fill the bottles or buying food or get the first-aid kit. I asked Toshimi-kun if they didn't have a manager to take care of these kinds of things. He explained how the manager before, graduated and she didn’t find someone to replace her. I don’t know why, but since I knew the reason, I saw the others first years around trying to fill in a position, they didn’t have somebody for. I didn’t had any interest in sports before, nor experience. I didn’t know the rules, position or anything else. The team helped me a lot. And you two?”

Shirofuku-san looked at Suzumeda. She grinned and explained.

“Eh… We both were managers before but for different teams. Our schools were basically next to each others. Of course we would often play against each other. We were rivals deep in our blood.”

Suzumeda-san continued.

“We also got in the same class. We fought often so when we both wanted to join the volleyball club we had this big fight. Bokuto was the one who took care of it.”

Shirofuku-san laughed as she recalled.

“To think that Bokuto was the one who grabbed both of us and locked us up into the club room until we sorted it out.”

“Was the only time he actually acted somewhat as a captain.”

“To think that you two were rivals…” Shimizu-senpai said.

“How did you join, Mako-chan, Kiyoko-san, Hitoka-chan?” Shirofuku questioned.

Hitoka looked curious too. She still didn’t knew her senpai too well yet.

“Daichi asked me. He heard I was on a Track and Field team before but quit. At this time the former coach Ukai Ikkei was gone and the team didn’t have a manager due to their reputation as fallen crows. I had to learn a lot. I was never a manager before.”

“As for myself I was a manager, but for basketball.” Ōtaki-san began.

Hitoka looked down a little. This is why Ōtaki-san felt as if she had seen Hitoka before.

“I went to Kamizaki Junior High. It was fun at first. Our ace, Inoue Tomoya was strong. With him we could even hold Teikō’s ace under control. Teikō was a skilled school who only held the best players and had the Generation of Miracles, a whole team of prodigies.”

Hitoka ran a shiver down her spine. But Kamizaki was...

“Eh? A whole team? Did you win?” Eri-chan asked excitedly.

Ōtaki-san looked away and smiled sadly.

“Spoiler… No we didn’t. Every time we lost. They had this extremely skilled manager, who’s scouting teams just to analyze their playstyle, however the team itself was incredible. Then there was this one match, when they completely crushed us. Inoue-kun gave up on guarding the ace. I still know the point difference.”

“169 for Teikō and 81 for Kamazaki.” Hitoka whispered.

The match Ōtaki-san meant was the match when Aomine-senpai’s talent awakened. She knew it by heart because on this day Aomine-senpai lost his love for basketball and became arrogant. She couldn’t remember Ōtaki-san there, but then again, Hitoka had never focused on other managers.

“Huh? How- You were the second manager, right? From Teikō?”

Hitoka nodded and looked down. She couldn’t hold back her tears.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

Hitoka turned around and left the room. She whipped her tears away and ran. Since the Miracles awakened their talents and more or less abandoned her and left her behind, she hated it every time when she met someone from her Junior High years. She saw many teams who suffered through the Miracles and she was on their team even if she wasn’t as talented as the rest of them.

Hitoka stood still and tried to stop her sobbing. She felt pathetic. She didn’t wanted to go back but then again she couldn’t just take a train back to Miyagi.

...

“There you are.” a voice called.

It was Ōtaki-san.

“I didn’t mean to offend you or make you cry.”

“It wasn't your fault.” Hitoka whispered.

“It’s just me being oversensitive.”

Ōtaki-san remained still and Hitoka didn’t dare to speak.

“At first I was angry, but not of Teikō. I was angry and disappointed at my team. How could they just stop trying? How dare they, when they knew it was their senpai’s last game? To be honest… I still don’t understand what happened back then.” she confessed.

“It was the game when Aomine-senpai’s power became too overwhelming. I think your team sensed it.”

Hitoka still remembered Aomine-senpai’s favorite line after the game.

_The only one who can beat me is me._

Ōtaki-san shook her head.

“What is wrong with these Miracles?” she asked

“Nothing. Just an incredible ability that bloomed too early. Just the coincidence, that they all were on the same team, the same year in school. I sometimes wonder what it would be like, if they never met. If they just met at a match. Sometimes I think it’s my fault for not being able to say something. For just watching them falling apart. I feel like I should have done more as their manager.”

“I felt so too, when I watched Kamizaki so… unenthusiastic. Until I yelled at them. Then they pulled themselves together.” Ōtaki-san laughed a little about this memory.

“I think if someone quit’s just because they lost, then I questioning why they even played in the first place. Say… did the Miracles quit?”

Hitoka looked at the girl beside her with a curious look on her face. What was she up too?

“No, they say they play at their schools to see who is the strongest.” she answered.

“And what do you think? You know the team the best, right? You watched them at every match and training.”

Hitoka’s face lit up.

“I think they just wait to find someone who can beat them. Someone who can give them back their ambition, their love for their sport.”

Ōtaki-san smiled wide.

“ _Being a manager_ doesn’t just mean to support them or organize their matches. It also means to know the team and their needs. Come we are going back to sleep.”

Hitoka took her hand.

…

“Gather around! Our first game today is with Nekoma. How did we do yesterday?” Ukai asked.

Shimizu-senpai looked in her notebook.

“This will be our third set overall with Nekoma. Yesterday we played two sets with them. The scores were 17-25 and 19-25, both our losses.”

“Simply put we haven’t won a single game. But if we calm down and go out there in full force, they should be opponents we can fight on equal footing. Hinata and Kageyama, this is your first Nekoma set in a while, isn’t it? Go show them you have got.”

“Right!” the two boys chorused.

Hitoka watched Kageyama-kun warily. She still had problems getting what’s going on, but it wasn’t as hard as it was in the beginning. In contrast to basketball the point counting was easy, but sometimes she still got confused. Hitoka was glad she made progress. It worried her how much skill Kageyama had. It was amazing and terrifying how he could bring the volleyball so exactly to Hinata so he just has to spike it.

The new player on Nekoma, Lev-kun if Hitoka remembered correctly, blocked the quick attack.

“H-He stopped it. He stopped the quick attack so easily.”

“Well, Nekoma’s always been pretty good to react to that quick attack. On top of that, the newbie middle blocker’s height and quick reactions are amazing.” Ukai explained.

Not only that, but Hinata always closes his eyes when he spikes. He doesn’t see where he spikes the ball. He only spikes the ball straight. If Hitoka understood correctly. If he would open his eyes within the quick it would be terrifying.

“Could you fill up the bottles?” Shimizu-senpai asked her.

Hitoka nodded and got the bottles.

She thought about Kageyama-kun and Hinata. Even if the personalities were different, sometimes she could see Aomine-senpai and Kuroko-senpai. How they both could play perfectly together and when Kageyama-kun and Hinata bicker she sometimes saw Aomine-senpai and Kise-senpai.

Maybe she should let go of these memories and stop comparing them. Although she knew something was holding her back.

…

“Pay attention to your surroundings, you idiot.” coach Ukai yelled at Hinata when he wanted to spike a toss meant for Asahi-senpai.

“Why do you think everyone’s calling the ball, dumbass!”

Hitoka knew Hinata wanted to be the ace someday and she understood that he was just so much in the game. Still… it looked as if he wanted to steal the toss for the ace.

She saw when Hinata went to Kageyama only to say something.

“I’ll stop closing my eyes.” Hinata said seriously.

Kageyama-kun made a face as if Hinata just insulted him.

“I can’t stay like this. I can’t keep hitting quicks that are just set for me.”

“You can’t and that’s why we learnt normal quicks. I don’t know what’s going on right now with you, but if you have something to say I will listen to it later. But if you’re doing it right now, I’m not going to set to a guy who I know will miss.”

Hitoka watched the set uneasy. Kageyama and Hinata acted differently.

“I wasn’t imaging the tension between Hinata and Kageyama-kun, right?” she asked Shimizu-senpai for confirmation.

“Yeah… But it’s not just Hinata and Kageyama. Ever since Hinata and Azumane bumped into each other, they are all on edge.

In the last game against Fukurōdani Hinata was switched out with Narita-senpai.

…

“I will miss you!” Eri-chan cried and clung to Hitoka.

“You will see her in two weeks!” someone from Ubugawa stated bluntly.

“And you only knew her for these few days!” another boy said.

Eri-chan pouted.

“You big Meanie, Yukawa! No wonder no girl likes you!”

“Ehh?!”

“You heard right!”

“Hitoka-chan could you help me?” Shimizu-senpai called and gestured to the boxes.

The team waved goodbye to the other teams as they left. Hitoka quickly fell asleep on the ride back. She only heard Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai in the distance.

They arrived at night.

“All right, everyone. Good work.” Takeda-sense congratulated.

“Thank you.”

“As I mentioned, tomorrow there will be inspections in the gym, so there will be no club activities. You have all gone a long time without a break, so please enjoy it.” Takeda-sensei reminded.

Hitoka knew Kageyama-kun and Hinata too good. She found them both at the gym.

“You two aren’t going home yet?” she asked.

“Yachi-san, if you don’t mind, could you throw us some balls?”

“Huh? Can I do that?”

“You just have to throw the ball over Kageyama’s head.”

Hitoka was sure she would regret it later.

“S-Sure I’ll give it a try.

…

“Here you go.”

She threw the balls to Kageyama who tossed them to Hinata. They wanted to try the new quick attack with the eyes open. After so many tries Hinata still couldn’t spike it. Hitoka saw how Kageyama got increasily angrier.

“Instead of practicing an attack we’re not even sure you will ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we’ve been using, as well as serving and blocking!”

“But if this quick doesn’t work, there’s no point in me being on the court.” Hinata protested.

“And I told you, your will isn’t needed for that quick! I’ll give you tosses that won’t be stopped by blocks!”

“But then I will never get better!” Hinata yelled frustrated.

“The prelims for the spring tournament start’s next month! What do you think will be an effective weapon for us? A complete quick or an absolutely useless one?! Huh?!”

Kageyama-kun holt Hinata on his shirt. Hitoka got scared.

“N-No fighting, guys. Calm down, Kageyama-kun. You too, Hinata.” she tried.

But she fell on deaf ears. They didn’t listen.

“I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!” Hinata stated.

“Your selfishness is going to destroy the team’s balance!”

Kageyama-kun shook Hinata and pushed him on the ground. Hitoka panicked. She didn’t knew what to do.

“L-Let’s see… Let’s be friends, o-okay?” she tried again.

“I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential to winning. I don’t feel any different now.”

Kageyama-kun turned around and wanted to walk away. Hinata got up from the ground

“Kageyama!” Hinata roared.

He ran to Kageyama-kun and held on to him.

“Let go!”

“I won’t let go until you give me a toss!”

Hitoka’s tears already streamed down her cheeks when Kageyama threw Hinata on the floor again.

“Someone… senpai!”

Hitoka ran out of the gym. They were fighting. She needed help.

“Yachi-san, what happened?” Tanaka-senpai asked worriedly when he saw Hitoka in tears.

“Kageyama-kun and Hinata are fighting! I don’t know what to do! I…” she broke down in tears.

“Where?”

“I-I... the gym.”

“It was perfect! It was spot on! And yet it was stopped!” they heard Hinata screaming.

“If I don’t get better, it’s not going to work on stronger opponents, either!”

“Stop it, you two!” Tanaka-senpai shouted as he seperated these two.

…

Hitoka walked with Hinata home. Both didn’t spoke a single word to each other. Hitoka just wanted to go home and crowl under her blanket.

“I’m just going to the bust stop over there, so I’m fine here. Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, Yachi-san.” Hinata apologized. 

“N-No worries! It’s fine… I’m totally fine.”

Even if she wasn’t. But Hinata wasn’t fine either.

“In my first and final tournament in Junior High, we were destroyed by Kageyama. I vowed revenge when I got into High School and of course I ran right into him. He was even worse than I could have imagined and we went through a lot, but once we started playing our matches I felt like we understood each other. It wasn’t that he was the first friend I made. He was a partner. Well… see you later.”

Hinata rode away on his bike, before she could say anything.

“Yeah.”

Hitoka whipped away her tears.

_If they don’t figure this out, the next team will fall apart._

_Why did I decide to join again? Did I already forget what happened?_

She needed advice, but who could she ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! I can't believe it!
> 
> There isn't much known about the others managers. Only a few character trades, but nothing much important. I couldn't find any information in which year Ōtaki and Miyanoshita are, so I made them second years, because I thought if they are first or third years it would be stated somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Hitoka’s finger hovered over this special phone number. She hasn’t dialed this number for a long time.

“Why am I so pathetic?” she asked herself.

She let herself fall on her bed and laid her phone beside her. Of course she could ask Shimizu-senpai for advice, but Shimizu-senpai wouldn’t understand how she felt. Shimizu-senpai wasn’t there when Teikō drifted apart to the point they didn’t spoke to one another anymore. Shimizu-senpai hasn’t managed a team before. As far as Hitoka knew and as far as Shimizu-senpai told her, she was asked by Daichi-senpai to join in her first year and before that happened she was on a Field and Track team. It wasn’t that Hitoka doubted her senpai to be a good manager. Shimizu-senpai was perfect for a team like Karasuno. Shimizu-senpai was introverted, not shy like Hitoka was. Karasuno was under Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai a collected team and if they normally fought, these two would sort it out. So the manager for this team didn’t needed to be a person who is tempered.

Hitoka’s gaze fell on the drawers under her bed.

There was a time when she wasn't the shy and easily intimidated girl in the back of the class. There existed a time in her life where she stood proudly next to a beautiful girl and ignored all the comments behind her back.

_”Why are you so good at data? They are so detailed!” Hitoka exclaimed while looking at the notebook of her senpai._

_Momoi-senpai only laughed._

_”When you watch someone play street basketball ever since you were young because someone couldn't give in and play something else, you see different styles of playing. Individuals who love the sport and train themselves to exhaustion and are creating a new kind of style. It's all because of the experience I have.”_

_“I want to be so good as you, Momoi-senpai. I want to help the team as much as I can! Can you teach me that?”_

_Momoi-senpai smiled amused and her eyes sparkled a little._

_“I'm your senpai, Hito-chan. That's my job! I will get you in shape.”_

Hitoka opened the drawer and fished an old notebook out of the box.

_“First of all you need to know what a manager does and what it means to be a manager.”_

She opened the first page.

**About being a manager:**

**1\. Look out for the team**

  * Make sure they drinks/eats enough
  * Make sure they go home early
  * Make sure they get enough sleep
  * If they get injured take care of them



**2\. Manage the Matches**

  * Manage the packing
  * Remind them when they leave/the opponent arrives
  * Make sure everything is ready



**3\. Make statistics**

  * Always update your data about your team and the opponent’s
  * Remind your team about their weaknesses if they get to ahead of themselves



**4\. Remind your team about their weaknesses if they get too ahead of themselves**

**5\. Bring them back to earth if needed**

**6\. Cheer on them the most and don’t stop believing**

Hitoka smiled.

_“The last one is the most important point! Even if everyone else boo’s you have to believe they can turn it around!”_

Suddenly something fell out of the book. It was an old picture of the Miracles, Momoi-senpai, Kuroko-senpai and herself. Momoi-senpai had her hands on her shoulders and held her close. Aomine-senpai stood next to them with one hand on his hip and the other was wrapped around Kuroko-senpai’s shoulders. A grin spreaded on both of their faces. Kise-senpai held a basketball over his head and smiled his brightest grin, Murasakibara-senpai was eating his sweet’s, Midorima-senpai had a white peony as his lucky item in his hand. He said the flower reminded him of her. Akashi-senpai smiled lightly on the side with his arms crossed before his chest.

In Hitoka’s mind popped a memory of her first day when she joined.

_Momoi-senpai stood close to her. Her face only a few centimetres away from hers and she observed Hitoka closely._

_”I have decided, Dai-chan!” she announced loudly_

_“What have you decided, Satsuki?” Aomine-senpai asked with a raised brow._

_”I will adopt Hito-chan!”_

_“Ehh?”_

_Hitoka's eyes went wide._

_“You can’t just adopt her.” Aomine-senpai stated dryly._

_Momoi-senpai grinned wide._

_“Of course I can!”_

_Momoi-senpai took off her armband and put it on Hitoka’s arm._

_“I already claimed her!”_

_“As if she was a dog, nanodayo.” Midorima-senpai rubbed his temples, annoyed._

Hitoka looked at her phone again. Two years ago she would have clicked on the number without hesitation. Funny how she was now so anxious about it.

“If I don’t do it now, I will regret it.” Hitoka told herself.

_“Hito-chan, I am your senpai. Even if I graduate. Not only that, but we are friends, too!”_

Hitoka never called Momoi-senpai after her father died. She never answered the phone and hasn’t told anyone that she moved away. How can she now call after two years of complete silence?

“Hitoka, dinner is ready.”

Her mother looked into the room. It was one of the rare afternoons that her mother was home. Since her father’s death she worked hard and threw herself full with work. Hitoka on the other side shut herself out of the rest of the world. After school she went straight home. It was a dark year until her mother’s business partner put an end to it. When Hitoka graduated from Teikō, they moved to Miyagi to begin new. Her mother still worked hard, but she tried to be home more.

“Something on your mind?”

“Ah… yes.” Hitoka admitted.

“Has it something to do with the team?

Hitoka didn’t dare to look into her mother’s eyes. What will she say if she explained what happened? Would she say, she should quit?

“At some points.”

“What happened?”

At first Hitoka remained silent.

“Hinata and Kageyama-kun were fighting. I thought they would kill each other.”

“What did you do? Did they hurt you?”

“I ran to find someone to help me. Lucky Tanaka-senpai was still there.”

Hitoka appetite was gone. She only poked in her food.

“Okaa-san… I don’t know what to do.” Hitoka helplessly admitted.

Her mother took a bite before she spoke.

“I don’t know much about sport, but I know that you think it is all your fault even if it isn’t. You haven’t put your past behind. Hitoka I know you can’t even look at a picture with Momoi-chan and you.”

Hitoka’s mother took a break before she spoke her next words.

“I think you should call Momoi-chan. Maybe you can meet up and then you get a rest. She can even give you advice.”

“How can I call her after two years?”

“Simple. Give me your phone.”

“No! I go to my room!” Hitoka screamed and rushed to her bedroom.

If it was that simple, she would have already called her.

…

Training was nothing like before. Kageyama-kun and Hinata couldn’t perform a quick and both seemed to be like a flame. If both were too near one another, they would simply become a fire nobody could control. They would fight again.

“I hope they figure it out soon.” Shimizu-senpai said beside her with worry in her voice.

Hitoka nodded as she observed the former partners in crime.

“They are both too stubborn.” coach Ukai claimed.

“What if they will never speak to one another again.” Hitoka whispered.

“As if. These two will figure it out sooner or later. Kageyama likes to toss to Hinata as much as Hinata likes to spike those tosses. Both of their eyes are sparkling then.”

Shimizu-senpai was right about these sparkling eyes. She seemed so confident in her words. As much as Hitoka wanted to believe in her and the idiots, she knew life wasn’t always so simple.

“Don’t worry too much, Hitoka-chan. If they don’t find a way, there are still Daichi and Sugawara to knock some sense into them.”

The only difference to Teikō. At Karasuno there are still Senpai’s who can lecture them. After Nijimura-senpai there wasn’t a senpai who could hold them back. After Akashi-senpai changed everything else changed with him.

…

Shimizu-senpai decided to guide Hitoka to her bus stop. Training was running late and the sun was already down. Normally Hinata would walk with her, but Hinata already left, when Hitoka came back from the changing room.

“Is something troubling you?” Shimizu-senpai broke the ice.

“It’s just… hard to see them like this. So cold towards each other. I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know it either.” Shimizu-senpai confessed.

She looked a little embarrassed to the side. A thing Hitoka never saw before.

Shimizu-senpai always seemed so calm. Like she has everything under control. Sometimes Hitoka didn’t knew what her senpai thought. She was different from Momoi-senpai, who had a bubbly personality and wasn’t afraid to show her emotions.

Shimizu-senpai on the other side was the opposite. She didn’t didn’t spoke often, but when she does everyone seemed to listen to her. Hitoka liked her for not being so pushy. She didn’t poked around in her past. If Shimizu-senpai would want answers from her past she just has to search for the Teikō school website. She would find a whole bunch of articles about the basketball team. But Hitoka’s senpai would wait for her to speak and tell her about Teikō and what happened.

“When I joined the club as manager, I didn’t thought much about it. Before I never thought how hard it could be to manage a whole team.” Shimizu-senpai told her, when she didn’t said anything.

“I feel sorry for my manager back when I still was on the Track and Field team who had to do all these things. I promised myself if I ever would meet them again, I would thank them.”

Hitoka remained silent. People who never tried to be a manager, would never understand how much they actually did. The tasks seemed simple, but it wasn’t as easy as it looked like.

“I envy the managers from the training camp. They seemed to have an extroverted, calm personality as if they knew exactly what they were doing.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re introverted or extroverted. The manager has to fit the team. Fukurōdani for example do have an extremely enthusiastic captain who can also as fast as he can be happy, be depressed. Because of these fast mood changes they need two managers. First because of these changes he would be chaotic and would probably forget many things. Second they need to calm the team before they leave the team in frustration.”

Shimizu-senpai looked at Hitoka surprised.

“Huh? We have met them for a few days.”

“My former senpai said, when you observe a team, observe the manager too. If they have a good relationship, they are strong, if not they can easily fall apart.”

Both girls walked in silence for a short while.

“Then I think we fit in this murder of crows.” Shimizu-senpai decided.

“How so?” Hitoka asked, curious.

The girl beside her giggled and smiled as she answered.

“Because we are all chaotic and nobody in this team actually knows what they do and that’s what’s leading us to be unpredictable!”

…

Hitoka was doing her homework, when her eyes went to her phone. Talking to Shimizu-senpai helped her finding a little confidence. She unlocked her phone and tabbed on a number before her nerves would give in and her courage would vanish.

Hitoka already thought the other one wouldn’t pick up, when she heard a familiar voice.

“Moshi moshi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I have researched (I am not a florist, I'm sorry if the information is wrong) peonies symbolizes prosperity, good fortune, and happiness, but can also be used to encourage a happy marriage or to symbolize honor and compassion (Hitoka means compassion flower) It can even represent bashfulness.  
> White peonies in particuular have more sad meanings. If you give someone a white peony, it will symbolize shame, shyness, regret, or apology.
> 
> Now I know why I love them so much XD


	10. Chapter 10

“Moshi moshi?”

Hitoka stiffened.

“Hello? Who’s there? Hello?”

“Ah… Mo… Momoi… senpai…”

Hitoka broke down in tears. She couldn’t help herself.

“Hito-chan? Is that you? I haven’t heard from you since… forever!” the voice announced cheerfully.

“Momoi-senpai…”

“Hito-chan is everything alright? Why are you crying? What happened?”

“I-I… I don’t know what to do…”

“Hito-chan, calm down.”

She sniffed and tried to calm down. Momoi-senpai waited silently on the other side until her sobs went down and she breathed normally again.

“Hito-chan, are you okay?” Momoi-senpai asked calmly.

“I… Yes… No… I don’t know.”

“I haven’t heard from you in awhile. Whenever I called nobody would answer and when I went to your apartment the neighbors told me you and your mother moved away. Hito-chan… I was worried. My friend moved away to wherever and I can’t reach her.”

Hitoka’s tears came back. Abruptly she felt so guilty. She never considered that Momoi-senpai would be worried. Most friendships ended after graduation. But her senpai was right. Hitoka vanished suddenly without saying goodbye. She was just too scared.

“Hito-chan… I know we hurted you badly back then.”

“I-It’s fine. Really…”

She could literally hear Momoi-senpai rolling her eyes. Because she was so observative, she always could easily tell if Hitoka lied.

“No it wasn’t!” her senpai said firmly.

“We hurt you! Senpai’s aren’t supposed to hurt their kohai’s! I failed! I failed you and the team…”

Hitoka heard a suppressed sniffing from Momoi. Hitoka understood that she wasn’t the only one hurt.

“But you also helped me alot. You showed me many things and you took your time to explain and never got angry even if you got stressed. It wasn’t your fault, Momoi-senpai.”

“And neither was it your’s. I know you probably overthought all of this like me.”

Hitoka looked outside her window.

“Are you still manager, Momoi-Senpai?”

“Of course I am! Someone has to look after Dai-chan! Ahomine would lose his head if it wasn’t grown on him!”

“Even after all of this he still only has brain cells for basketball.”

Momoi-senpai took a moment of silence before she answered.

“Last year… When the winter cup was, Tōō lost to Seirin, the school which Tetsu-kun attents. Dai-chan bumped fists with Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan now goes to training regularly and he smiles again. He has a rival now who can keep up with him. His name is Kagami Taiga.”

Hitoka’s mouth fell open. Her eyes widened and she didn’t knew what to say.

“Not only Dai-chan. Kagamin has beated all of the Miracles. Ki-chan, Midorin, Muk-kun and even Akashi-kun.”

Hitoka sobbed. Not a single word escaped her. She couldn’t talk.

“Seirin managed to get Akashi-kun back. We meet each other often. We play basketball like we used to. Only one person is missing. One with blonde hair and who used to cheer the loudest.”

She laughed through her tears.

“Hito-chan… You aren’t a manager anymore, right?” Momoi-senpai asked seriously.

“I… quitted in my third year.” Hitoka managed to say.

“Why? Because we splitted?”

Hitoka let herself fell on her bed again and looked up at her ceiling.

“Not only. My father… he had an accident. A drunken driver who didn’t saw the red traffic light. The doctors said he fought to stay alive, but during the emergency operation, he died, because he lost too much blood.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. I know how much your tou-san meant to you.” Momoi-senpai said honestly.

“Okaa-san worked too much and the coach was more strict after you left. I think he wanted a second Generation of Wonders.”

That the coach wanted a second Momoi Satsuki as well was left unsaid.

“But you know, Momoi-senpai… I’m at Karasuno High School in Miyagi now and there is a team full of volleyball nerds. Their manager was so sincere and desperate to find someone to take after her, she asked me to make a trial membership. Now I have fully joined.”

“I’m happy for you!”

Hitoka looked over to her closet. There hung a copy of the poster she made for Karasuno.

“But two of them now have a big fight. They are both talented first years. I don’t know how I can help them. They were best friends even if they pretend to dislike one another. They fight often but this one is different. Normally they fight over small daily things. Now they fought over volleyball. What should I do?”

“Nothing.” Momoi-senpai answered.

“What do you mean? Nothing?”

“There are some things they need to sort out on their own. You said they are all volleyball nerds, right? Like the Miracles, Tetsu-kun and many others are for basketball. If they love the sport dearly then they will make a way through it. If not… You still have your senpai’s right? In Teikō we didn’t had senpai’s who could keep up with them. After Nijimura-senpai nobody could guide us and say we were wrong. Now we have senpai’s who keep us in check and who brings us down to the ground. I see it with all the teams the Miracles and Tetsu-kun are now. Now you even have a better coach, right? Someone who doesn’t compare you or anyone other to someone else, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then what are you worried about? They aren’t us. They are different, right?”

She thought about Karasuno. About Daichi-senpai and Sugawara-senpai who acted like parents at some points and who helds them all back. About Asahi-senpai who was their ace even if he was soft spoken and doesn’t seem like it, about Shimizu-senpai who helps her to understand volleyball, about Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai who are joking around and protecting her and Shimizu-senpai like wild beasts. She thought about Ennoshita-senpai who’s the only to catch Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai and who can bring them to actually learn. About Kinoshita-senpai and Narita-senpai who are trying their best. She thought about Tsukishima-kun with his snarky comments and about Yamaguchi-kun who tries so hard to catch up with the others. She thought about Hinata and Kageyama-kun and how they match perfectly in a game.

“I will interpret this pause as a yes.”

“I feel guilty.” Hitoka pressed out.

“Why?”

“I feel like I disrespect you guy’s if I say I like Karasuno better.”

“You like them as a team better, right? I like Tōō also better. Tōō just fits Dai-chan better and it’s fun to watch them interact. There will be a game in summer soon with one of our senpai. Imayoshi-senpai is playing with other alumni’s from schools the Miracles attend. You could come to Tōō and watch with us! I could introduce you to the team! I could show off what cute and good kohai I had!”

Momoi-senpai laughed loudly and Hitoka giggled. The tears they shedded were totally forgotten.

“I would love to, but we have training camp soon in Saitama at Shinzen High.”

“Moo, one time I hear from you and then you can’t meet with us. Okay but you have to promise me one thing!”

“And this is?” Hitoka asked.

“I understand nothing of volleyball but you have to keep me updated.”

“I can do that.”

“No more vanishing! You’re not Tetsu-kun!”

“Yes.” Hitoka promised.

“And... Hito-chan?”

“What else?”

“It’s Satsuki-nee.”

…

Hitoka was surprised when Kageyama-kun approached her. He never really spoke to her when they didn’t study or when Hinata wasn’t with him. It was only two days ago that she spoke to Momoi-senpai. Coach Ukai took Hinata to his grandfather to give the two of them space and to learn on their own.

“I know it’s late, but I wanted to apologize, Yachi-san.” Kageyama murmured uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry. I just had flashbacks to my Junior High. They didn’t fight but they fell apart.”

“Junior High is never easy, right?”

Hitoka’s face softened.

“Probably not.”

Hitoka once heard from Takahashi-san and Murakami-san about Kitagawa Daiichi’s King of the Court. Back then she snapped at them and told them to mind their own business. These two never played sports. How could they understand?

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama-kun said.

“You don’t need to be. Actually if you two wouldn’t have fought, I would have never spoken to my senpai in Junior High. We would have never cleared that misunderstanding. I actually have to thank you and Hinata.”

Kageyama-kun looked at her surprised.

“You spoke to you senpai?”

“Yes, she gave me a few advices. I adored her back then. Maybe you should speak to an old senpai of yours too.”

“Maybe...”

Kageyama-kun eyed her from the side.

“You changed a little. You seem more confident. Why so sudden?”

Of course he noticed. Kageyama-kun even if he doesn’t let it show, he notices things others wouldn’t.

…

One day later after practice was finished, Kageyama-kun came to her again.

“Can I ask you a favor, Yachi-san? Can you throw the ball to me so I can toss?”

“Of course I can.”

It became a routine. Both of them would practice so Kageyama-kun would learn the new toss.

…

Summer came faster than Hitoka expected. She was so busy helping the team that she lost the track of the time.

“Now that it's summer vacation we can practice from morning to night. And starting tomorrow, we’ll resume the Tokyo away games!” Takeda said excitedly.

“This time we will be there for a solid week! This is the first and last long-term training camp before the tournament prelims. Let’s make the most of this opportunity so we have no regrets entering the spring tournaments prelims.”

“So rest for tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Coach Ukai added.

Hitoka came back from the changing room when she saw Yamaguchi-kun waiting. Probably for Tsukishima-kun.

Hello, Yamaguchi-kun.” she greeted.

He flinched a little and looked frightened at her way.

“Your serve has gotten better.” Hitoka said.

Speaking with him was easy. He was the age as her and he wasn’t as scary as Kageyama-kun, as snarky as Tsukishima-kun or as boisterous as Hinata can be. Hitoka sympathized with him, because his character is similar to hers and she saw how hard he tries to catch up to the other first years. She saw how sad he looked sometimes when he watched the other three. Hitoka has to build him up.

“You think so?”

“Of course and even Tsukishima-kun on the other side… He doesn’t look like he cares enough.”

Yamaguchi-kun looked away to the ground

“He does care. A lot actually.”

“I thought so.”

Hitoka smiled.

“If he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t be here.”

…

“Oh man, oh man! Taking off in the middle of the night is pretty exciting!” Hinata stated and his eyes were shining.

“Well you guys were late last time.” Tanaka-senpai said.

“Being an idiot must be nice. You can even sleep on a bus.” Tsukishima-kun spoke from behind.

“What’d you say?” Both Hinata and Tanaka-senpai screamed.

Hitoka listened and smiled tiredly.

“We will be arriving at our destination early in the morning once again. Ukai-kun and I will take turns driving.”

The team screamed a ‘thank you’ and Takeda-sensei tried to calm them down by saying it’s the middle of the night.

“You look happy, Hitoka-chan.” Shimizu-senpai asked when they took a seat in the bus.

“I am happy.” Hitoka confirmed.

“Even if Hinata and Kageyama haven’t spoken a word with each other? And you aren’t scared anymore to go to Tokyo.”

“They will do fine. They want to play and that’s all that matters and last time I was scared to run into someone I know.”

“You have talked to your old senpai, right? I knew something was up when we talked a few days ago.”

Hitoka looked speechless at the third year.

“I think it’s scary how well you know me.”

“It’s about being a manager.”

…

“Hey, hey where’s the Skytree? Oh is that the Tokyo Tower?” Hinata asked the setter of Nekoma.

“Oh... That’s just a normal transmission tower.”

Hitoka wanted to bury herself. She knew she should have teached them the difference between a transmission tower and the Tokyo tower.

“What the hell? Are there no transmission towers in Miyagi?” the captain of Nekoma questioned smirking.

“I’m pretty sure I have heard this conversation before.”

“The transmission towers in Tokyo all look like the Tokyo Tower to us countryfolk!”

“Not really. The reason is they are dumb. No need to defend.” Hitoka murmured defeated.

Shimizu-senpai giggled beside her.

“Don’t take it to heart. They are just excited.”

“It hurts my heart as someone who lived in Tokyo. Not only this, but we are in Saitama. Nowhere near the Tokyo Tower or the Skytree.”

Suddenly someone hugged her.

“Hitoka-chan! Welcome you two! Mako-chan, look! Shimizu-san and Hitoka-chan are here!”

Miyanoshita-san waved at the brown haired manager excitedly, while she pressed Hitoka close to her.

“Eri-chan let them settle down. They came all the way from Miyagi.” Ōtaki said and looked apologetic to Hitoka.

Miyanoshita looked at her with a shiny expression.

“I will see you at the matches.”

…

Their first set against Fukurōdani wasn’t as good as Hitoka hoped it would be after all the training they did. She noted how the new toss Kageyama trained so hard didn’t work with Hinata. She knew the two hadn’t tested it or even spoke to one another. They would need time to make it work.

Not only that, but it seemed as if they all wanted to show what they trained so hard for, even if their attacks didn’t work as they should. She saw it with Nishinoya-senpai’s try to toss and when they wanted to do a synchronised attack. But the other teams looked impressed.

In the end they lost against Fukurōdani and had to run up the hill at the back of the gym.

Hitoka and Shimizu-senpai handed them their bottles when she heard a voice behind her.

“What a shame, you didn’t win.”


	11. Chapter 11

A girl with long pink hair, pink eyes and in her school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a red bow and a short black skirt and she had a light green sweater around her shoulders. On her lips she held a sly grin.

“Did this beautiful girl just insult us?” Hitoka heard Nishinoya-senpai asking.

“What do you mean beautiful? Yes she’s pretty, but our Goddess is a real beauty.” Tanaka-senpai said.

“The real question is: Who are you.” Coach Ukai stated.

“Are you coming? We want to continue.” the captain of Nekoma said with the captain of Fukurōdani by his side.

Both looking curious at the girl. Not long after them the other coaches came too to check on them.

“Looking at the uniform you are from Tōō.” the coach of Fukurōdani Yamiji Takeyuki stated.

“Hai. I am Momoi Satsuki, manager.”

“Then what do you want here? Observe us? How bold of you. We have training camp.” Ōtaki-san stated provocatively.

The girl smirked, clearly taking the challenge. Hitoka saw the glint in their eyes and the smile on their lips. It was as if two old frenemies would meet again. She saw how Momoi-senpai eyed her for a few moments until she went into her sly personality what she always did when she went into a serious match.

“Ōtaki Mako from Kamazaki Junior High. I have nothing to be ashamed of. Tōō doesn’t have a volleyball club and even if, I certainly don't have any interest in volleyball at all. I’m just here to visit Hito-chan. But if you want to see who’s stronger grab your old team and we play a match!”

The boys looked confused at the girl.

“Senpai.” Hitoka called before it escalated.

Ōtaki-san wouldn’t be Momoi-senpai’s frenemy if she wouldn’t be as competitive. Hitoka regretted that she never really paid attention to other managers. Momoi-senpai’s grin formed to a flashing smile and she ran up to Hitoka and hugged her close.

“Hito-chan! How’s my favorite kohai doing?”

“Noya, do I see right is a pretty manager from another school squeezing our cute manager?”

“You are seeing right, Ryū. I don’t know if I should be mad.” Nishinoya-senpai whispered back.

“What are you doing here, Momoi-senpai?”

“Heh, you said you would be here, so I asked the coach if he knew a school here where we could have a practice match.”

“Then what are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be there then?” Ōtaki-san asked.

Momoi-senpai looked at her astonished and then she eyed her from eyes to toes. She let Hitoka free.

“I believe my team can handle them perfectly even without me, Ōta-chan!”

“Don’t you mean as long as you don’t cook they are perfectly fine? How does your team survive at a training camp? Harasawa Katsunori-san doesn’t look like the kind of a man who can cook.”

Ōtaki-san returned Momoi-senpai’s Cheshire cat smile. The two of them continued to bicker further and provoke each other more with each sentence.

“I have never seen Ōtaki-san out of character like this. Normally she’s calm and even a bit shy.” the captain of Shinzen Ogano said.

“So this is your senpai you talked about.” Shimizu-senpai stated.

Hitoka nodded.

“Yeah.”

“From what you have told me I expected her to be more… experienced? Wiser?”

Hitoka giggled at Shimizu-senpai’s attempts to find a way to describe Momoi-senpai.

“Momoi-senpai is cheerful, quirky and has a bubbly personality. She can be childish and competitive at times like now. Some people think she acts, because she is different on court.”

The third years of Karasuno have listened carefully to her explanation.

“What do mean differently?”

“When she scouts teams or when there is a serious match, she will change to a more serious and cunning person. When it comes to finding patterns or making stats, Momoi-senpai is a genius.”

Momoi-senpai broke the bickering.

“A genius is someone who has a natural talent, basically all the miracles.”

She looked at Kageyama-kun. Of course she had overlooked the situation.

“Other’s work hard with passion to reach their goal like Tetsu-kun.”

Momoi-senpai looked over to Hinata.

“Me on the other side… I grew into this sport because of my childhood dumbass friend Dai-chan who loved basketball with all his heart, so he would always play street basketball when we were young. I watched on the sideline.”

She gave a glance at Shimizu-senpai.

“Oh wow. Wise words Momoi, who learnt you these?” Ōtaki-san teased and laughed in a friendly way.

Before Momoi-senpai could say anything, her phone started to ring.

“Hello, Wakamatsu-senpai! I didn’t vanish, what do you mean? I only visited an old kohai of mine! Hai, I go back.”

Momoi-senpai hung up and smiled at Hitoka.

“I’m sorry, I would have loved to talk to you longer and see if Hito-chan fits in in Karasuno.” she said apologetically.

“Of course she fits in. She’s kind and helps us a lot! She’s the best!” Hinata smiled as brightly as ever.

Hitoka blushed.

“She works hard and gives her all.” Shimizu-senpai added.

Momoi-senpai smiled a little but her eyes were sad.

“Of course she does. Hito-chan always does.”

Then she addressed her personally.

“Hito-chan, I think this is the right team for you. Oh and the match I told you about is this weekend. Maybe you have time.”

“I don’t think I will make it, Momoi-senpai.”

Momoi-senpai grinned her Cheshire cat when she looked over to coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“Once Hito-chan has experience, she can make stats about the teams.”

Coach Ukai looked surprised.

“Stats? In what way?”

“Stats to point out the strength of a team so you won’t get too surprised against strong opponents like Aoba Johsai.”

“How does she know about Aoba Johsai?” Hinata asked.

“She researched of course.” Tsukishima-kun surprisingly answered.

Momoi-senpai flashed her a bright smile.

“You have found yourself an interesting team! Take care of her Shi-chan! Call me Hito-chan when you get home. Oh and Hito-chan? It’s still ‘Satsuki-nee’!”

Momoi-senpai hoped happily away and Hitoka stood there with a mixture of embarrassment and strangely enough also a little proud. Momoi-senpai they were interesting. So she didn’t just imagine it.

“So that was your senpai. Did she just call me ‘Shi-chan’?” Shimizu-senpai asked, speechless.

“Momoi-senpai likes to give others nicknames. It’s a way she expresses that she likes someone. She uses the last name for people she respects and likes and the first name for friends.”

“Interesting.” Sugawara-san said.

“Oh she’s not the only one with this quirk. If someone suddenly screams ‘Hitokacchi’ then run. Simply run as fast as you can!”

“But why does she insist on you to call her ‘sister’?” Daichi-senpai asked.

“It came up in my first year when I joined. Momoi-senpai and Kise-senpai both decided to adopt me as their little sister. At some points I started to call them all ‘nee-san’ or ‘nii-san’.”

Back then nobody complained about it. Not even Midorima-senpai said something. All of a sudden Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai knelt in front of her. In the corner of her eyes she saw how the Libero of Nekoma held the mohawk boy back.

“Call us ‘nii-san’, too!” they pleaded.

“Eh?!”

“Come on, Yachi-san! Say Yū-nii!” Nishinoya-senpai begged.

“No, say Ryū-nii!”

Daichi-senpai grabbed them both on the collar of their shirts to help Hitoka.

“We still have matches to play. Maybe if we actually win then Yachi-san will call you ‘nii-san’, but only if she wants to!”

…

On the end of the day they won a few games. Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai both actually stared at her until she gave in. At a match against Nekoma, when they were about to lose the first set, she screamed.

“Go on, Ryū-nii, Yū-nii!”

Hitoka still doesn’t know if this was kind of a boost for her senpai’s to win or if the mohawk boy, Yamamoto Taketora Shimizu-senpai reminded her, just felt so defeated he let his guard down.

What Hitoka certainly didn’t miss was that the quick between Kageyama-kun and Hinata still didn’t work. She wanted to help them. After the actual practice she asked them as silly as she could be.

“Oh! Are you going to practice quicks?”

She stood awkward beside the basket full of volleyballs.

“Balls? Want some balls?”

When they agreed, Hitoka only hoped it wouldn’t end like last time.

While they practiced, their senpai’s worked on the synchronized attack.

Hitoka loved to see them enjoy the sport so much and seeing them having so much enthusiasm and motivation. She liked to listen to them bicker and laugh together. She was happy.

…

Ōtaki-san came to them one day and explained that some of the parent’s from Shinzen brought them watermelon. They cut them and chatted. Hitoka laughed when Shirofuku-san tried to put a whole sliced watermelon in her mouth.

“I swear, she isn’t human!” Suzumeda-san claimed when Shirofuku-san actually made it.

But Hitoka didn’t miss that something was on Shimizu-senpai’s mind. She was quieter than usual.

“The parent’s from Shinzen High gave us watermelons!” Miyanoshita-san called the teams who gladly ate them.

Hitoka gave Kageyama-kun another slice when she noticed Tsukishima leaving.

“Huh? Tsukishima-kun, is one slice enough?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah. Thanks for the food.” he answered.

Hitoka knew something was up. It always felt as if Tsukishima-kun tried to distance himself from the others. As if he didn’t wanted to get too close to the team and something kept him from doing so.

…

She grabbed Yamaguchi-kun as soon as he was finished talking to Hinata after practice. Yamaguchi-kun seemed to be the only friend Tsukishima-kun had.

“Yachi-san, do you need something?”

“I think you need to talk to Tsukishima-kun!”

“Eh? Why?”

“Yamaguchi-kun, you know it better than me!”

The boy looked down on the ground. Clearly uncomfortable.

“I want to, but I don’t know what to say.”

Hitoka knew what he was talking about. She regretted herself to stay silent when Teikō fell apart. Back then she wanted to scream to them. Remind them how much fun they had not too long ago. How much they loved basketball and how good of friends they were.

“Just tell him what’s on your mind.”

“He won’t listen.”

“Then make him! I don’t know why he doesn’t give his 100% in volleyball, but if he continues to do so, he will bring the team down and will be benched.”

And at worst Tsukishima-kun may be considering quitting. But Hitoka didn’t intend to scare Yamaguchi-kun and pressure him more. Yamaguchi-kun knows him best and will know how Tsukishima-kun will react if this happens.

“How can you be the same age as me and be so wise?” he asked suddenly.

Hitoka smiled. She was far from being wise.

“Only if it considers friends. I regret not yelling at the Miracles back then, just because I didn’t want to cause a fight.” Hitoka explained.

Yamaguchi-kun stayed silent a few moments.

“I have to go. Thanks, Yachi-san!”

Hitoka watched Yamaguchi-kun running off to find Tsukishima-kun. She wanted to help this team as a manager. As someone in the background and as a glue to them to stick together. The team grew on her in the last months since she joined. It felt different then in Teikō. Friendlier and better.

Hitoka smiled to herself.

“What have you said to him?” Hinata asked.

“I only gave him tips. Nothing special.”

“You know what, Yachi-san? I am happy you joined us. You see things and silently give us a push. Like you did with Bakayama and me or right now with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.”

“I am happy I joined, too!” Hitoka laughed.

…

The next day on the first training match against Fukurōdani Tsukishima-kun seemed to be a different person. He actually blocked the captain Bokuto Kotarō. They are on the third day already and Hitoka saw the progress Karasuno was making. If only the problem children Kageyama-kun and Hinata would talk to each other. They trained together, but the new quick just doesn’t seem to work out. She hoped that at least after the camp it would work.

…

It was at a game against Nekoma where Hinata snapped again at Kageyama-kun.

“You held back, didn’t you?!” Hinata screamed after he could barely bring the ball to the other side.

“Held… back?” Kageyama asked with his scary face expression.

“Me? With volleyball?”

Sometimes Hitoka thought Volleyball Players are way more scarier than Basketball Players. Kageyama-kun grabbed Hinata by his shirt.

“Say that again.” he threatened.

Takeda-sensei asked for a timeout before it escalated.

“That wasn’t the falling toss!”

Tanaka-senpai held Hinata back.

Hitoka couldn’t tell what was going on, but at night when she helped the boys again, Kageyama-kun said.

“Starting tonight, I’m not practicing with you.”

He put down water bottles on the ground.

“And I won’t be using the new quick with you during matches.”

“W-What?”

Their relationship is worsening again.

“You’re the one who told me not to stop, aren’t you? There is no point in us practicing together right now.”

Somehow Hinata seemed to understand what Kageyama-kun meant and ran off to Kenma-san, Nekoma’s setter.

“Yachi-san, can you throw me the balls again?”

“Uh, yeah.”

…

Hitoka yawned in the morning, when they packed their belongings. Kageyama-kun actually could do the falling toss.

“I am sure you must be pretty tired, Hitoka-chan. Are you okay?”

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry!”

“Today’s the last day, let’s do our best.”

“Yes!”

…

Hitoka gave Hinata his bottle.

“I really want to see the new quick soon.” she let’s slip.

“Me, too.” Hinata said as he stood up and went to Kageyama-kun.

“Kageyama! I want to hurry and hit that falling toss!”

Hitoka looked at them with big eyes. Kageyama-kun has only told him yesterday, they won’t use it and now he’s demanding it.

“Don’t rush it. As long as I'm missing the tosses, it won’t be any practice for you.”

She looked dumbfounded at them. She expected a big fight, but Kageyama-kun sounded reasoned and he didn’t say he didn’t needed Hinata’s will like in their last big fight. Suddenly Hitoka understood why Kageyama-kun said these things. Even if he has said it, he was actually trying to respect Hinata.

“I was thinking that yesterday too but you’re really creepy when you worry about others. I get it but hurry up and give me tosses! I want to hit them!”

Kageyama threw Hinata.

“That’s why I am practicing so hard, dumbass!”

Hitoka couldn’t say he was wrong.

She smiled, because Hinata believes Kageyama-kun will master that toss and that’s why he got so mad yesterday.

In the last match Hitoka saw how much all of them have grown, even with her bad game sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we are comming to an end soon :'D


	12. Chapter 12

It happened in the last match against Fukurōdani Kageyama-kun seemed calm. Hitoka knew Kageyama-kun and Hinata had this creepy connection between them, where they basically know what the other is thinking. She only knew they were doing it, when both of them fangirled.

“All right!” Coach Ukai screamed when the ball bounced on the ground.

“You did it! You did it! Nice kill, Hinata! Kageyama-kun!”

All what happened three weeks ago now vanished and doesn’t matter anymore.

“You were right, Shimizu-senpai. They will figure it out.”

Not only the weird duo has improved. The training all the senpai’s did are now starting to bloom. The toss Nishinoya-senpai practiced and the spike Asahi-senpai worked so hard on and even the synchronized attack is now useful.

On the second set, Hitoka understood what Shirofuku-san and Suzumeda-san meant with Bokuto-san moods and why nobody wanted to join. All of a sudden Bokuto-san was depressed and couldn’t get a single hit. Until he spiked through the blockers and Hitoka was threatened again. By the spike and his mood swings.

Karasuno lost but it didn’t felt like a complete loss. They were on their toes.

…

On the end of the camp there was a big barbecue for everyone. All the manager’s helped preparing the food.

Hitoka used to be around tall people. Murasakibara-senpai was the tallest boy she ever met and he was also one of the easiest and sweetest. He would always share his candy with him, which wasn’t usual since he didn’t even share with Akashi-senpai.

But being around so many tall boys she doesn’t knew was different. It wasn’t as if she was shaking or panic, she just was nervous. The more she got nervous the more they would surround her and ask if they could bring her something. It was actually sweet, but she still ran away as soon as she got her food.

She stayed with the other manager's.

…

When they said their goodbye’s Yamamoto-san cried and saluted at Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai. Hitoka certainly didn’t wanted to know why he called Nishinoya-senpai ‘master’. Miyanoshita-san hugged her tightly and didn't wanted to let her go.

"We will see each other again." Hitoka ressured.

When they got home at noon Shimizu-senpai took her to her bus station.

“It was an interesting week.” Hitoka said.

“That’s for sure. I didn’t expect to see you old senpai.”

“He, she can be like a snake sometimes.”

Shimizu-senpai remained still. It was an uncomfortable silence.

“You know… Karasuno does have a basketball team…” Hitoka’s senpai then said.

“I know. What are you implying?”

“I just think if you rather want to return to basketball, you can still leave. Then maybe you will see your friends more often and even arrange practice matches.”

Hitoka thought a little bit about it. It was a silly thought.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Huh, but I thought…”

“I love basketball. It’s something my father introduced me to when I was a kid so it will always have a special place in my heart and I will keep up with the results they will bring, but I won’t be a manager for it. Not now. I have a team where I fit in and where I belong and where the members will always amaze me.”

“Hitoka-chan…”

“Shimizu-senpai you don’t need to shy away. Momoi-senpai teached me many things. The basics about the meanings of being a manager. She taught me to create stats. But I am not. I am nowhere near to be perfect and flawless. I still need a senpai to show me what to do. I want to help the team as good as you are, Shimizu-senpai. I need a senpai to show me what this team needs.”

Hitoka has actually done it. She made Shimizu-senpai cry. She panicked.

“Sorry! Please don’t cry, senpai!”

Shimizu-senpai whipped her tears away.

“I am happy, Hitoka-chan. Don’t worry.”

…

It was late when Hitoka got home. She sent a text to Momoi-senpai as she promised. Of course Momoi-senpai called immadenly.

“Moshi moshi.” she greeted.

“Hito-chan! Now I can hear your voice!”

Hitoka giggled.

“What did your captain and coach say?”

“Coach knew where I was going. Wakamatsu-senpai was… mad to say. If I would have been a boy he would have probably yelled more. Wakamatsu-senpai is pretty short tempered.”

“I mean you kind of let them down to run off to another team…”

“What else should I have been doing? Yet where you joined the volleyball team we don’t know when we can meet each other. There was an opportunity and I grabbed it!”

“I know.”

“You are coming tomorrow or do you have planned something?” Momoi-senpai asked.

“I will come and watch it with you.”

“Wonderful! Dai-chan and I are watching it with the rest of the club. I can finally show off my previous kohai!”

Both laughed then there was a pause.

“Hito-chan, you are happy as a manager for the Karasuno volleyball club, right?”

“Very.”

She smiled.


	13. Thank You!

Did I just end this story? Yes, I did and I hope I ended it for good.

**BUT!**

This isn’t the end. As you may have noticed this work changed to a series. I will make a short side story where Yachi will meet the Miracles + Kuroko, Kagami and many more and where she will go and see the match against Jabberwock if you are interested.

I have also played with the thought to make a side story which is placed at Teikō, but I won’t promise!

First of all I want to  **thank you** all for the support. Either with kudos, comments or both I appreciated it very much, since it was the first fanfiction I have written here and it motivated me so much

**How did this Fanfiction start?**

It was a headcanon I had a while ago which started with the question: What if Yachi was a manager before? What would have changed?

**Why a Crossover Fanfiction?**

I love Crossover Fanfiction especially when they make so much sense and fit in the story of both Fandoms. For example Eijun from Diamond no Ace and Daichi from Haikyuu being Cousins. Relations always work well. I mean have you seen Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu? Or Kageyama and Sawako from Kimi ni Todoke? (These two mangas/animes have nothing in common)

**Why did I end it so suddenly?**

It never was my intention to stretch it endlessly. Neither was it my intention to make it so depressed as it turned out. I just wanted to show how hard it can be to lose friends and move forward and sometimes you just need to speak to them and/or find new interests which doesn’t constantly remind you of your old friends.

I loved writing this story even though I know my english is just average at best. I tried guy’s I thought I was better XD

Stay safe you all and maybe I will see you again!


End file.
